


Those Below the Alpha: Ending 3

by 4onen



Series: Those Below the Alpha [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4onen/pseuds/4onen
Summary: Ending 3 of Those Below the Alpha. Read “Those Below the Alpha: Setup” before this one. This ending has VERY EXPLICIT Toothcup sex (non-consensual and consensual) and piles upon piles of angst.





	1. Injury

Ending 3, part 1: Injury

-TBtA-

Hiccup jumps forward:

-TBtA-

Hiccup rammed his shoulder into his mom, shoving her at the bed's headboard and away from the inevitable blast center. He turned his back to Toothless, curling up over Astrid.

He had to protect his loved ones -- even from his best friend -- even at the cost of his own life.

The explosion didn't come. Toothless gagged and coughed, but no ball of burning fire washed over Hiccup's back. Not daring to believe, Hiccup turned his head to look at Toothless.

The blue glow was gone from Toothless’ throat and nostrils. A haunted, ever-so-slightly angry look hung deep behind the dragon’s green eyes, no longer slitted in anger. As Hiccup turned to look, his fear betrayed on his face, something else in those eyes changed. Something broke.

Toothless whined, the sound plaintive, hopeless, and marred by a growl. He thrashed angrily, beginning to pace side to side even in the cramped room. His tail bashed into debris, scattering Stoick’s possessions further from their original places.

“B- Bud?” Hiccup asked, unsure of the answer.

The Night Fury slammed down a paw, his claws scratching the floorboards. He snarled at a spot beneath and behind Hiccup, then turned and whined into a wall, then turned back to growl at Hiccup. He almost seemed to be throwing a tantrum. 

Hiccup glanced back down at the unconscious Astrid, then stood to face Toothless. “T- Toothless, calm down. It's over, okay? Let's talk about this, bud, just calm down.”

Toothless turned back, glaring at Astrid and gnashing his teeth. Valka stared at the display, touching her head as she recovered from hitting the wrecked bed’s headboard headfirst.

“What have you got so against Astrid moving in, Toothless?!” Hiccup complained, the Night Fury’s anger with her about the only thing Hiccup could understand about the dragon's fit.

Toothless stomped both of his forepaws, growling and whining simultaneously. Narrowing his eyes, Toothless walked around behind Hiccup and jabbed the Viking in the back with his snout.

“Ow! Hey! What was that for?!” Hiccup turned fully around, then took a jab to the stomach. He stumbled toward the back door, at least glad Toothless was avoiding stepping on Astrid as he shoved Hiccup away. 

“Hiccup,” Valka mumbled, rubbing her head harder. “W- Wait…” She shook her head weakly.

Toothless nosed Hiccup out the door. “Mom, it's okay. I, uh, I’m going to talk to him? I think?” The Night Fury continued to shove Hiccup along, up the hill. Hiccup turned to walk forward, so he wouldn't trip. He called back to the backdoor of the house, “Be back… soon?”

Hiccup wasn't sure what he was to Toothless, as the dragon pushed him along a forest path. The Night Fury had fallen silent, apart from necessary breathing. The woods were eerily quiet too, for the time of night.

“Toothless, what's been going on?” Hiccup asked, once he was certain they were out of earshot of the village.

Toothless moaned and whined, following the sounds up with a shake of his head and a growl. He shoved Hiccup again. Hiccup resumed walking.

They passed a familiar landmark -- a rotting tree, broken about twice Hiccup's height off the ground. Hiccup started. “The cove? Why there?”

Apart from taking a deeper breath, Toothless didn't respond. 

They walked right up to the edge of the cove. Toothless didn't give Hiccup a chance to break off to clamber down the crevice that humans usually used to descend into the cove. Standing on the edge, Hiccup felt some of his fear of his best friend returning.

Whatever Toothless was angry about, would he kill to make his point?

Growling under his breath, Toothless nodded at his back. Hiccup sighed with relief, mounting up on his friend's neck. Toothless glided lazily into the cove, then shook his head, indicating Hiccup should get off when they were back on solid ground. Hiccup did so, standing and looking around at the darkening space.

The two of them had shared so many experiences here. It made sense, a little, that Toothless would want to come here to talk through whatever was going on. 

“Toothless, c’mon. What has you acting so weird?”

Toothless paced, back and forth, his tail lashing side to side. He stopped, suddenly, and gave Hiccup a gummy, open-mouthed, mournful expression, his eyes big and round. The look gave Hiccup the distinct impression of a kicked baby Yak trying to be cute. Whatever the expression was trying to convey, Toothless quickly realized it wasn't working and turned away with a growl.

Hiccup sighed in frustration. “Gods, bud, I wish you could just tell me… what's… wrong…” 

An idea dawned on Hiccup. He looked around, running toward the cove wall. Toothless growled, leaping into pursuit and cutting him off.

Hiccup had already reached what he needed, though. He held up the stick. “Drawing, bud! Draw it for me!”

Toothless cocked his head at Hiccup, uncomprehending or not understanding how drawing might help the situation.

Hiccup thought back to the last thing he drew with Toothless around. It couldn't have been too long ago, but it had to be something Toothless would recognize. Hiccup knelt, beginning to sketch.

Toothless stared at the map of Itchy Armpit. As suddenly as the idea had dawned on Hiccup, it dawned on Toothless. The Night Fury bolted, sprinting to the nearest branch his size and tearing it off the short tree it was attached to. He ran back and began to draw in a patch of dirt marring the grassland between the cove wall and the lake.

Hiccup's grin fell as the drawing took shape. Toothless seemed to be excited, and seemed to have a clear image in mind, but Hiccup just wasn't getting it. 

First the Night Fury had drawn two parallel lines. Great.

Then Toothless had drawn two more lines, intersecting…

Then Toothless had just drawn another two lines.

He repeated this process a half dozen times total, each pair of lines seeming to have no connection to the others. Hiccup couldn't make any sense of it -- especially because if there was one thing he remembered Toothless’ drawing for, it was his lack of straight lines.

Hiccup turned his head. The pairs of lines seemed to have no connection, but something about the number called to him. 

“Sorry, bud, I’m just not…” The memory grew stronger. Hiccup had apologized to Toothless, then looked down at a sheet of paper… “Your tail!”

Toothless cocked his head, surprised. (Surprised? Well, he looked more confused. Hiccup didn't think about it.)

“Of course!” Hiccup walked up to Toothless. “I've kept you on the ground all day -- Gods, I’m sorry--”

Toothless growled. Hiccup stopped walking, stumbling back over another line and eliciting another growl. Oops.

“Woah, sorry, forgot how you cared about your drawings.” Carefully, Hiccup hopped over the two lines in his way and up to Toothless’ side. He grabbed the lock lever, releasing the tail. “Come on, let's go fly--”

Snarling, Toothless pulled away. Hiccup stumbled and fell onto one of the lines as Toothless swung his tail around, fiddling with the buckles of the prosthetic.

“W- Wait, bud--”

Hiccup's warning was too late. Toothless’ claws tore through the straps that held the prosthetic fin to his tail, the whole assembly swinging freely. Toothless began to go for the next buckle when Hiccup put his hands on it.

“Toothless! You're breaking it!”

Toothless gave Hiccup a look, full of an emotion that the young chief couldn't comprehend. He gave a whine, mixed with a higher note, like a dragon’s cry of despair. Then he tore his tail out of Hiccup's grasp, turning and bolting away around the lake.

Hiccup stood back up, staring at the groups of lines. None of them made any sense, even in the context of the rest. “What the Hel am I doing wrong?” Hiccup wondered aloud.

Across the lake, Toothless began to cry out. He sounded miserable, keening loudly. Hiccup felt awful, but he had no idea how to help his friend.

So he did the best he could. Stubborn as he was, Hiccup walked around the lake and right up to Toothless. The dragon was curled up, a sleeping position trying to protect his underbelly. It reminded Hiccup a little of the position Toothless had held while protecting Hiccup beneath his wings.

Toothless, smart dragon that he was, did not miss Hiccup's approach. He split an eye open, looking at Hiccup then getting to his feet.

As the Night Fury ran away again, his tailfin prosthetic dragging in his wake, Hiccup got a glimpse of something pink on Toothless. At first he wrote it off as a trick of the light -- no part of Toothless was pink, apart from his tongue. 

Then Hiccup saw it again as Toothless lay down on the far side of the lake. More importantly, he saw where it was.

Toothless’ curled position did a good job hiding his raging erection, except as he got into and out of that position to run away from Hiccup. Hiccup came to a standstill, just staring at the spot where the dragon’s penis had disappeared beneath tail and wing.

The straight lines weren't connected. They were individual images. Toothless had been trying again and again to draw his final image -- two lines that hadn't been quite straight, tapering to a point. Toothless had been trying to draw his own dragonhood.

Toothless’ irritability was because he wanted a mate.

Hiccup swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Knowing was half the battle, as Fishlegs had once said, but this knowledge seemed like a very insignificant half. Hiccup and Toothless had been searching for five years. They'd never seen another Night Fury.

There was nothing Hiccup could do.

“Bud, wait, don't run.” Hiccup's feet had brought him around the lake again, of their own accord. Toothless was lying back near the drawings. “I know what you want.”

Slowly, Toothless raised his head and furled his wing. He looked… hopeful.

Hiccup felt even worse, having to crush his hopes. “But, bud, we have’t even found another Night Fury anywhere -- much less a female one.”

Toothless groaned, hiccuping out a few sobbing keens as he turned away. Startled, Hiccup took a step back. That wasn't it either?

“No no no! Bud! I'm sorry, I thought…” Hiccup couldn't figure it out. If he didn't want a mate, what did he want?!

Pointedly ignoring Hiccup, Toothless got up and tensed to bound away.

“Toothless, wait--” Hiccup put a hand on Toothless’ shoulder. 

The dragon flinched away, then turned to look at Hiccup with longing.

“What do you need, bud? Please, show me-- tell me-- something!” Hiccup's frustration getting the better of him, he begged Toothless to explain what draconic idea was making the dragon so irritable and possessive. Hiccup couldn't find it. Hiccup couldn't see it. He needed Toothless to think up some new way to show him.

Toothless’ expression of longing hardened into what looked like determination. He circled around, coming to stand nose to nose with Hiccup. He continued approaching, the gap between Hiccup's face and Toothless’ snout closing every moment.

Hiccup stumbled back, nearly tripping over a rock as he walked backward. Toothless kept the same slow pace, advancing toward Hiccup, keeping his head at the same height as Hiccup's even as the young chief stumbled over rocks. “B- Bud--?”

Hiccup's back came up against something hard. He felt to either side, but found Toothless had backed him into the cove wall. 

Toothless drew ever closer. “Uhh…” Hiccup stammered, taking a step to the side. Toothless matched the step, still slowly approaching, leaving him nowhere to escape.

As Toothless’ snout came within a fingerwidth of Hiccup's lips, Hiccup took a deep breath and held it, tense as a bowstring. He didn't know what Toothless was planning, but his suspicions were confusing and terrifying. Toothless paused for a moment, taking a breath himself, then proceeded forward.

Hiccup squirmed as Toothless locked his scaly lips against Hiccup's. A questing, forked tongue poked at Hiccup's mouth and, out of surprise, Hiccup opened his mouth enough to allow it entrance. The sinuous muscle pushed its way into Hiccup's mouth and even throat, a wave of dragon saliva following it in. Hiccup gagged, bringing his hands up and shoving Toothless away.

Hiccup broke the kiss, hacking up dragon saliva onto the ground between them. Toothless stared on in confusion, sitting back on his haunches and watching. Hiccup looked up at his dragon with watery eyes. 

“T- Toothless… Why… Why would you…” Hiccup touched his lips, not quite believing that had happened. Then, to his despair, his eyes strayed downward.

Toothless’ erection -- which had been waning a little as Toothless had cried over Hiccup's misunderstanding of what he needed -- was now rock solid again. It poked out between Toothless’ fore-legs like a branch poked out of a tree, bobbing a little in the still air of the cove.

Hiccup gagged again, feeling even more sick than a mouthful of dragon saliva had made him a moment ago. He took a step away, sliding down the wall, then scrambling backwards in a crab walk. He couldn't. Toothless couldn't. Hiccup and Toothless wouldn't work. They couldn't be together that way. They weren't the same species. They were both male. Everything between the two of them said this shouldn't work.

Toothless cooed in concern, following Hiccup, blocking his escape. The young Viking chief felt a growing sense of dread, glancing again at the bulbous pink dragonhood between Toothless’ hind-legs. 

“Toothless!” Hiccup yelped, as Toothless ducked in for another kiss. The Night Fury recoiled, cocking his head. “Bud, no. L- Let's not. L- Let's just go home, okay? P- Please, don't--”

Growling, Toothless ducked his head down at Hiccup's again. Before Hiccup could get his hands up to push Toothless away, the dragon gave a long, tentative lick to the side of Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup groaned, shuddering with feelings he'd never known. Even though he didn't want this, even though he felt sick thinking about it, Hiccup's body responded to Toothless’ lick.

The moment Toothless’ tongue had left Hiccup's tense neck, the young chieftain shoved Toothless away and scrambled to a stumbling run. He made it all of five steps before his prosthetic leg caught on a rock, sending him crashing to the ground. He tried to rise again, but his right arm wouldn't come free. It had gotten trapped between two rocks and wouldn’t budge at this angle.

Toothless whined plaintively, crossing the distance Hiccup had made between them in just one bound. “No. Toothless, no.” Hiccup struggled with his arm, pulling at it. It wasn't coming loose.

He froze as Toothless planted his forepaws on either side of Hiccup's arm. The Night Fury's raging erection hung just a short distance away from Hiccup's face. On Hiccup's other side, Toothless stared down at Hiccup.

“S- Stop it, bud!” Hiccup pushed toward Toothless’ head, away from the dragonhood encroaching on his personal space. Sliding the opposite direction Hiccup had pulled before, his arm came free. Hiccup scrambled forward and over the two rocks, bumping into Toothless’ erection with his rear end and Toothless’ chin with the top of his head. He didn't slow down as Toothless recoiled, scrambling to his feet and running for the cove’s exit.

Toothless cut him off with ease, whining. Hiccup skidded to a stop, slipping on his prosthetic and falling onto his rump in the dirt. He began to drag himself backward on the ground.

“Toothless, stop. I- I don't want to- to-- with you. I- I don't…”

Toothless narrowed his eyes, growling softly.

“Bud, stop, please!” Hiccup begged, “Snap out of it!”

Toothless stopped growling, taking a step back. His expression swapped instantly, as if Hiccup had slapped him in the face.

“Toothless, please…”

Seeming to come to a decision, Toothless planted his feet, digging his claws into the dirt. He growled.

“No, c'mon. It’s me! It's Hiccup! S- Stop threatening me, please, bud!”

Toothless clenched the dirt harder, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily as he whined aloud. When he opened his eyes, he looked even more determined to go through with whatever he was planning.

“No, nonono.” Seeing the look on Toothless’ eyes growing stronger, Hiccup stumbled to his feet and tried to run again, this time back toward the cove lake.

His prosthetic leg stopped still, attached to the ground as he tried to raise it. The rest of him didn't stop, sending him plunging forward onto the dirt. He sputtered, momentarily stunned.

“Agh!” Hiccup reached for his leg, but it was already too late. The straps gave way at Toothless’ tug. The dragon tossed the prosthetic aside, grabbing at the bunched fabric beneath. “Toothless, stop! Stop!”

Hiccup grabbed for his belt, but Toothless had a much better grip than Hiccup could get at a moment's notice. Sliding underneath Hiccup's riding gear, his pants came down as Toothless pulled, revealing his buttocks and upper thighs to the dragon.

“G- Get away from me!” Hiccup continued to struggle anyway, pulling his stump leg out of his pants entirely. Toothless grabbed the waistline, pulling the pants down Hiccup's good leg as well. “Stop!” Now with plenty of room, Hiccup scrambled to his hands and knees and began trying to crawl away…

… or he would have, if his booted foot hadn't gotten caught in the waistline Toothless was still holding onto. Hiccup slipped, falling onto the ground face-down, his ass fully exposed. The boot and pants came off.

“Stop! S- Stop. N- No…” Hiccup clawed at the ground with his hands, trying to pull further away even as Toothless gently restrained him, putting one paw on the back of his bare calf. “Get away get away stop please don’t--”

Hiccup gasped, his whole body locking up. Something wet and slobbery LICKED his asshole, leaving a thick layer of saliva behind. He shuddered, writhing from the strange sensation.

“S- Stop,” Hiccup moaned, more quietly. Whatever Toothless was doing, he wanted him to stop. He wanted to go home, forget this ever happened…

Toothless wouldn't let that happen, licking Hiccup's rear end again, from his balls all the way to the other end of his butt crack. 

“Ngh- N- No…” Hiccup whined. He barely struggled, his body falling victim to the sensations and the helplessness, but his mind was screaming inside. Toothless was doing… things, to him. Toothless was licking him and who knew what he would do next. “Please… bud…”

“STOP!” Hiccup's mind screamed, “STOP HIM! STOP STOP STOP! GODS, TOOTHLESS, STOP, PLEASE!” Hiccup's body disagreed, though, his throat constricting. Hiccup choked, torn between his body’s growing reaction and his rational horror.

Toothless went in for another lick, this one digging a short distance into Hiccup's inexperienced hole, depositing saliva there. Hiccup choked on a moan, his mind forcefully turning the sound into a sob. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. “Toothless… s- stop,” he managed to say in a strangled whisper.

Miraculously, Toothless didn't lick a fourth time, instead releasing Hiccup's calf. Hyperventilating with fear and -- to his own horrified disgust -- arousal, Hiccup tried to crawl away, his legs not responding properly. They felt weak, nub, already trying to forget Toothless’ assault of tongue in places dragon tongues shouldn't go.

Hiccup never had a chance to get away. Before he'd even dragged himself an arm's length, Toothless’ forepaws planted themselves on either side of Hiccup, just in front. He gasped, coming to a stop.

He felt something slick tapping against the inside of his thighs. It wasn't slick with saliva. Hiccup had no illusions about what was coming.

“Toothless, d- don't-- AH!” He yelped as the tip of Toothless’ dragonhood met the slickness of his backside, poking at the oh-so-sensitive strip of skin between Hiccup's balls and his rear entrance. “Don’t do this. P- Please, I… I d- don't… I don't want th- this.”

Toothless stopped moving, growling. His claws kneaded the ground, but he wasn't proceeding. 

Hiccup caught his breath. “Toothless, stop.” It was clear just saying stop and no wasn't cutting it. Hiccup had to put his feelings in no uncertain terms. “I d- don't want you to do this, b- bud.” He didn't want anybody to use him this way, but he left that unsaid. “S- Stop now. P- Please…”

Toothless gave a plaintive keen, lifting a paw and a clot of dirt with it. He slammed the dirt back down. Hiccup's heart rate leaped in fear as the dragon's shaft twitched.

“W- We can forget about this,” Hiccup promised, “L- let's go b- back to Berk a- and the home,” Hiccup's mind flashed to Astrid, lying unconscious on the bed. Was she alright?! He hadn't checked! “... Astrid…”

Hearing the name, Toothless roared at air, churning up grass with his claws.

There it was again, Toothless being mad at Astrid. Hiccup would have demanded again to know what Toothless had against her, but he didn't seem to be in much of a demanding position -- on hands and knees, beneath a horny Toothless. Instead Hiccup leaned forward, dropping his head, trying to get his slick buttocks away from Toothless’ length. “J- Just, let me go, Toothless. Let's f- forget this.”

Toothless snarled, taking a step forward and lining back up. Hiccup flinched, but found to his horror that he had nowhere left to go. He was face-down, ass-up beneath his raging, horny friend. There was nothing he could do without risking getting his arms or leg(s) trampled.

“Toothless, no, d-- OHG!” Hiccup's throat clenched, becoming inarticulate. Toothless was pushing forward, putting pressure on Hiccup's tiny sphincter. “oh n- no ngh- st- ngh- no- stop- no- s- ngah-” Hiccup mumbled into the dirt, begging Toothless to stop in between grunts as his spine and anus adjusted to the weight being put on them.

Simultaneously, Hiccup felt an explosion of pain and a wave of relief wash over him. He felt relieved as his spine flexed back into its regular shape, half a dragon’s weight no longer pressing on his asshole and bending his back.

He felt pain, on the other hand, as his anus stretched beyond its largest possible limit, most certainly tearing in the process. “NOOhh…” Hiccup yelped, trailing off into a sob. His behind felt impossibly violated, used in a way from which it would never fully recover.

Toothless stopped moving, but Hiccup still cried into the dirt. He felt bile rising in his throat, sickness churning in his gut… After everything they had done together, Toothless had turned it all around and done this to him.

Toothless had made Hiccup **sansorðinn** \-- demonstrably sexually used by another male. Everything up until this point might have gone away, with enough scrubbing and nightmares and time. This, though, Toothless’ forceful entry, would leave scars and stretching that would never heal.

Hiccup felt split open in far more than just the physical sense. Toothless’ bulbous, pink dragonhood had punctured Hiccup's entire self image. He was the leader. He was who everyone looked to for guidance. How could Hiccup lead a whole village of her couldn't even stop his best friend from doing this?

And Astrid, his girlfriend. He could never be naked near her, now, nor anyone else. Nobody could know. So, how could he marry her? How could he be a man for her, after being so used himself?

And, worst of all, Hiccup felt his own penis rising to the occasion. His body was somehow drawing pleasure from this, even as his anus exploded in pain and his mind had a meltdown. Not only was he **sorðinn** \-- sexually used by a man -- he was **argr**. His body was willing to play the female part in sexual relations with another man.

So Hiccup cried, sobbing un-manly tears into the dirt because what did it matter? His best friend had betrayed him in the worst way. And, more -- Gods -- his friend’s betrayal hurt physically. He felt like a sword or two had been stabbed into his behind, rather than the tip of another male’s length. 

Toothless still hadn't moved, instead looking down on Hiccup and crooning apologies and concern. Hiccup sobbed cynical chuckles; what use were such platitudes after what Toothless had just DONE TO HIM?!

“Why…?!” Hiccup coughed. “Why… d- did you… T… to me…?”

Toothless crooned, lifting a paw and stroking Hiccup's hair. Hiccup shuddered. It almost sounded like he cared. 

“S- Stop,” Hiccup snapped at the paw. “If you c- cared at all, y- you… you would have… would have listened…” Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. For a moment, he had the irrational belief that this was all a dream, that any moment he would wake up in bed to face another day of being chief of the tribe, another day of Toothless misbehaving, another day…

… any day but this one.

The illusion was dispelled by the sensations growing in his remolded rear entrance. As the fog of pain cleared, he felt another sensation within his torn sphincter ring. It took him a moment to identify the pace of the throbbing.

It was Toothless’ heartbeat. He could feel Toothless’ heartbeat, rammed up his ass.

Hiccup put a hand over his mouth and screamed. Nothing about this was right. Everything was so wrong. Everything HURT HIM SO MUCH.

Toothless moved his paw, rubbing Hiccup's back. Hiccup felt the claws gently caressing his skin and coughed up another sob, praying to the Gods mentally that this whole sick rape would lead to Toothless killing him. Or, better yet, he prayed that Toothless would just kill him now and spare him the rest. His spine was only a layer of skin away. Toothless could end it so quickly with a single claw…

Focused as Hiccup was on the claws and his prayers for release, he hadn't noticed Toothless had ever so slowly begun sinking more dragonhood into him. His rectum stretched to its most extreme limits to accommodate the massive intrusion, but the gentle care with which Toothless entered and the salival lubrication meant that, apart from wrecking Hiccup's anal sphincters, the dragon hadn't caused any lasting damage.

Hiccup grunted, his sobs interrupted by a dull pressure in his gut and an incredible sense of fullness. Toothless stopped, realizing he had pressed into something. He took his forepaw off of Hiccup's back and set it on the ground. 

The pressure on Hiccup's spine began to mount, the sparking pain in his torn sphincter ring returning as a miniscule amount of shaft slid in. Hiccup could feel that his rectum was full -- there was nowhere for the penis to go. Yet, Toothless was still pushing. “S- Stop,” Hiccup muttered, not really caring anymore. “It d- ngh- doesn't fit…” He probably should have mentioned that before they'd even begun, but back then he’d still held out hope he could altogether avoid touching Toothless’ erection.

Toothless rocked back a tiny amount, releasing the pressure. Then, gently, he pressed forward. The fullness returned, increasing with every bit of pressure Toothless applied.

And then, to Hiccup's surprise, the stoppage began to fade away. His asshole stung up a storm, reporting more damage as more shaft slid in, but somehow Hiccup's intestines were straightening to take it.

His mind already numbing to the horror being committed upon him, Hiccup paid attention in morbid curiosity as he felt a stretching in his belly, ascending past his navel as more of Toothless’ length sank into him. He felt as if he’d eaten a yak, yet somehow he was still fitting more bulbous pink prick into his innards.

Toothless’ haunches bumped against Hiccup's. Inside the young chieftain, Toothless’ dragonhood pushed Hiccup's intestines higher in his abdominal cavity than they were ever meant to go. “Urp-” Hiccup belched, feeling a sharp pain that forced his lungs to release some air.

Somehow, stretching Hiccup's anatomy to its limits, Toothless had hilted himself inside Hiccup's ass. Hiccup shook, fresh tears leaking from his eyes as his mind felt the horror of this anew. Toothless’ entire shaft was buried inside of him. How could his friend betray him like this? Why? Was he going to kill Hiccup too? Or was Toothless planning take care of him like his mate? To fawn over him and protect him?

“S- S- St- o- o- op,” Hiccup gasped, unable to get a full breath. Every time he sucked in air, some muscle inside of him pressed up against Toothless’ length and couldn't go further, leaving his lungs painfully underinflated. He felt so full of Toothless, he couldn't think.

As if he had finally comprehended all Hiccup's pleas, Toothless began to gently pull out. Hiccup heaved huge lungfuls of air as soon as he had room to do so. His body shuddered, his anal sphincter reporting more tearing and more pain from the slow, departing friction. He felt his own cock spasming in response to the impossible mix of emptiness and fullness in his gut. Hiccup writhed around his dragon's shaft.

Soon, though, there was more emptiness inside of Hiccup than substance. Hiccup's ass recovered a tiny amount as it slipped onto the thinnest part of the shaft, then screamed again as the tip began to force it's way out. “Toooooth…!” Hiccup moaned as the tip popped free, shame and dirt staining his tongue. He felt more sick than ever as his body enjoyed this, but his gut was too confused to raise bile.

Hiccup didn't try bothering to move as his dragon took a step back. He didn't even need to check on his rear with his hands; cold outside air flowed into his rectum, telling him to his horror that his ass was literally gaping open. He lay in the dirt, face turned to one side, sniffling. He was the worst kind of **ergi** \-- male inclined to play the female part in sexual relations with another man. He'd done nothing to stop this. This was all his fault.

Suddenly, something wet and slick began to slide into his torn asshole -- much smaller than Toothless’ cock. Hiccup shuddered, moaning like an animal as the new intrusion slobbered everywhere, coating his abused rear entrance. As Toothless licked around Hiccup's entrance again, Hiccup felt the pain disappearing. 

In what parts of his gut weren't empty and begging for Toothless’ cock to return, Hiccup felt a coiling sense of dread. Toothless was caring for him, worried about the pain. Night Fury saliva has healing properties. Toothless was trying to protect him against damage during their intercourse.

Hiccup's breath caught in his throat. The horrifying realization dawned on him that he was going to survive this. He would have to wake up tomorrow and break up with Astrid, hide himself from the tribe, disguise his injuries, and act like nothing was wrong…

… even though his best friend had just betrayed him in the worst way. His best friend had made him **ergjask** \-- to become **argr** \-- and now he would have to hide himself like a **níðingr** coward. Or, he could come forward and admit what happened, and lose all respect with everyone in the tribe.

He could almost hear the cries of **níð** , **níð** , **níð** \-- pervert, homosexual, coward. And, why shouldn't they call him that? He hadn't been able to stand up for himself to stop Toothless. Hid body was enjoying this. Maybe he deserved everyone else’s scorn. Maybe he--

Toothless’ tongue pressed against a spot inside of Hiccup's torn ass. Hiccup moaned, shuddering, flying forward toward his own sexual peak. The stimulation wasn't enough to drive him over, but it was maddening. Hiccup let out a sob immediately after his moan, praying to the Gods that his crying of shame would outweigh his groans of pleasure in their judgement of him.

They did not. Leaving a pool of saliva in Hiccup's ass that Hiccup could feel flowing with his every spasm, Toothless pulled his tongue away. The feeling of cold emptiness again suffused his ass, but this time it made Hiccup feel even more sick. He was used, ruined, and disgusting.

A paw landed directly in front of Hiccup's face. Hiccup's eyes flicked to it dully, then widened when he realized it was a forepaw. A moment later, Hiccup felt the slick tip of Toothless’ length tapping on his buttocks.

“No, Toothless… no more,” Hiccup begged. 

Toothless ignored his plea, lining up with Hiccup's asshole. Without even pushing, the tip slid a fingerwidth into the abused, gaping hole.

“Please… Please don-- NGH!”

Gently and smoothly, Toothless speared Hiccup's asshole open and slid in. He moved without slowing and without rushing, all the way up Hiccup's rectum, then deeper into his straightened innards. The feeling of the slightly hot, slick length travelling up Hiccup's abdomen left Hiccup gasping, before it had even reached his lungs. He put a hand on the flat space above his navel, marvelling as he felt the stretching sliding past above his hand.

“Uhhhgh,” Hiccup hissed as Toothless bottomed out within him. The shaft hadn't hurt nearly as badly sliding in this time, leaving Hiccup to feel only arousal from the sliding length.

… and sickness. Hiccup's mind recoiled as it recovered from the fog of arousal, reminding Hiccup how terrible this all was and that every thrust was further ruining his asshole and his life.

Slowly, hating himself and his mind screaming at him to hold on to his anger and disgust, Hiccup gave himself over to his sensations of arousal. The shaft buried in him was thick and long and thumped in time to Toothless’ heartbeat. Disgusted as he was, terrified and horrified as he was, Hiccup couldn't help but also marvel at how much he had been able to safely fit. Toothless had been cautious, careful, applying saliva every step of the way. Apart from his sphincter, apart from his horror, Hiccup was full of dick and utterly fine.

Toothless began to pull out again. Hiccup's eyes lidded. He moaned, feeling every fingerwidth Toothless had buried within him finding its way back out. His sphincter, ruined as it was, still felt the texture of every vein and the thickness of the hide at every point on Toothless’ length. Hiccup had never been more horrified by his friend, but he had also never been this close to him.

Toothless groaned at the same time as Hiccup as his tip began to tug on Hiccup's sphincter. Before it popped free, he reversed direction and began sinking length back into Hiccup. The young human -- no longer a chief, perhaps no longer even a Viking nor a man -- hissed with pleasure. Of their own accord, Hiccup's hands went to his belly and felt every little bit that the shaft slid in, even through his riding vest.

Hiccup coughed, the shaft bottoming out again. He didn't even try to breathe, knowing that Toothless’ tip would just get in the way. Instead, he was curious.

He felt blissfully, horrifyingly full. But his questing hands wondered if he could still touch the shaft through his belly and shirt. He reached out and grabbed the forepaw in front of his face, squeezing. Toothless pulled a tiny amount out, then stopped in confusion, cooing.

Hiccup planted his hands, then pushed himself to hands and knees. The shaft within him rocked, trying to stay at the same orientation it had been in, but failing as Hiccup's belly, skin, and leather riding vest pushed back against it. Hiccup groaned, feeling the stretching on his belly increase as the cock applied more pressure there. Toothless warbled, low and happy.

Supporting his hands-and-knees position with his right arm, Hiccup brought his left hand to his stomach and rubbed the slightly distended portion through his riding gear. Even through all the layers, he could feel the ridge where Toothless’ tip gave way to shaft. He pressed his fingers against Toothless’ tip, giving it an indirect rub.

Toothless began purring, the dragon's underbelly vibrating against Hiccup's back. Hiccup, for his part, felt bile rising in his throat. Not only was his body enjoying this, his mind was beginning to as well. He… He was exploring this?! Groaning, Hiccup let his arm give way and dropped his face back into the tear-stained dirt. 

However, Hiccup's experiment wasn't something Toothless would let off lightly. Still purring, he brought a forepaw in and grasped Hiccup's shoulder, lifting him back up. Before Hiccup could complain, or cry, or express dismay, the dragon rolled over.

With Toothless’ hard length buried in Hiccup's ass helping keep him in place, Hiccup had no choice but to leave the ground behind and lift up into the air. He hung over Toothless’ belly, speared on the dragon’s shaft. Slowly, gently, Toothless released his grip on Hiccup's shoulder and let gravity pull the boy backward.

Hiccup watched, morbidly fascinated as Toothless’ cock kept him from falling all the way back onto Toothless’ underbelly. The shaft pushing outward, his belly and vest visibly bumped. Quickly, though, his internal organs began to complain about the forces and shifting. Hiccup put his hands on Toothless’ chest, supporting his torso before he tore himself open.

Toothless wiggled his haunches, warbling. The vibrations of Toothless’ voice carried up Hiccup's arms, making him shiver. The bulge on Hiccup's belly didn't shake, but Hiccup could feel Toothless’ wiggling pushing on the walls of his digestive tract.

Hiccup pushed himself up further, trying to sit upright on Toothless’ belly. The bulge disappeared, vanishing backward into Hiccup's innards. Before he had really lifted himself to a sitting position, he began to feel the pole inside him pushing back against his spine. He stopped, holding himself up with his hands planted behind him and staring down at his own erection.

From a distance, it might almost look like Hiccup was sitting half-naked between Toothless’ hind-legs, perfectly innocuous. But Hiccup knew, far too deeply, that he had a massive shaft buried inside of him, leaving marks and sensations time would never erase.

He swayed a little bit, feeling light headed. Realizing that he needed to breathe and that Toothless’ shaft was still preventing his lungs’ expansion, Hiccup leaned back and began to push himself backward along Toothless’ belly. His balls were not disobeying gravity; Hiccup felt the two orbs in their fleshy sack lewdly sliding along Toothless’ erection as Hiccup worked the slick length out of himself. 

Looking down, Hiccup saw fingerwidth after fingerwidth sliding free. Most of the shaft shaft sparkled shining pink with the saliva Toothless had used as lubricant. But, in some places, Hiccup could see small streaks of red in small wrinkles on Toothless’ shaft. It was his blood, from the tears in his anus that now only throbbed dully.

Toothless wiggled, kicking at the air as Hiccup felt the tugging width of the dragon’s tip. With a grunt, Hiccup pulled himself free, falling backward onto Toothless’ neck as he slipped down the curve of the dragon’s chest.

Where his butt slid along, miniscule spots of blood caught in the scales. Hiccup was still actively bleeding. 

He shoved himself away from the dragon, turning to as if to dismount from one side of the dragon’s neck. It was only too late that he realized his prosthetic leg was missing. He face-planted into the dirt. “Ow.”

Toothless spun to his feet, immediately crooning concern. Hiccup clutched his stomach, clambering to his knees. He felt empty. He felt cold. His thighs wobbled, unwilling to support his weight even on one knee. His ass throbbed. Dimly, he thought he felt something trickling down his leg.

Hiccup tried to rise again, at least to hop on one leg. He was already ruined, yes, but this had to stop now. He wouldn't let it go further. He felt sick, he was bleeding, and Toothless was still acting like this was something they were doing together. The Night Fury was STILL acting like he CARED about Hiccup. “Hrngh- AH!”

He barely made it off of one knee before his good leg exploded in pain at the upper thigh. Hiccup collapsed forward, landing flat on the ground. The spring coil for his flight suit’s stabilizer wing triggered. The tiny mechanism shot out of his back and gave the cooing Toothless a smack on the nose.

Hiccup lay on the ground. His tears started again as he felt what was definitely blood leaking down the inside of his leg. His asshole was gaping -- he was BLEEDING -- and Toothless was, what, going to lick it and make it better?

Apparently, the dragon could read minds. That was exactly what he did, his slobbery tongue touching against Hiccup's asshole suddenly with a huff of warm air.

Hiccup couldn't help himself. He kicked. “S- Stop! Get away from me!” His stump made contact, a shooting pain lancing up what remained of his upper calf. Toothless recoiled.

Shuddering on the ground, Hiccup began angrily grabbing at the buckles for his flight gear and opening them. If Toothless was going to rape him -- to use him and fuck him and ignore him, then croon like he cared, fine. Hiccup wriggled out of the vest and shirt beneath, tossing both aside. He heaved for air, his gut roiling from the fucking followed by his sudden activity. He tried to roll over to a sitting position. His asshole’s throbbing spiked into real pain as he put weight on it, so he fell back to his side and curled up.

Shivering on the ground, Hiccup snarled, “Happy now? Is this how you want me? Helpless? F- Fine!” He curled up further. “D- Do whatever the f- fuck you want.”

Toothless looked shocked, like he hadn't expected this response. Hiccup almost laughed at the irony -- what kind of response did Toothless expect from raping his best friend? Hugs and kisses?

Bile rose in Hiccup's throat. Their kiss. Gods, maybe Toothless actually thought he had wanted this, or that he would grow to want this. He didn't. He didn't and he just wanted Toothless to get it over with. “Well? Y- You win, s- stupid reptile.”

Toothless didn't move, apart from a small twitch of his tail that dragged the detached tailfin across the ground.

Hiccup’s vision fogged with tears. Toothless went this far, now he wasn't going to finish? Hiccup's feelings of despair deepened. Did his friend just want to ruin him, then leave him wanting? Was he wanting? He didn't even know. He felt angry and helpless and his asshole twitched, gaping open with nothing there. He clenched his fists, crossing his arms as he shivered against the cold dirt. “Well?” he asked.

Toothless flicked an ear, his eyes growing rounder.

“FUCK. ME!” Hiccup screamed at the dragon. “Why in Hel’s realm would you DO THIS and then STOP?!”

Flinching away, Toothless--

Hiccup didn't even stop to pay attention. “You tore me open. You f- fucking m- made me **ergi**. N- Now y… you're just standing there…”

Blinking through the tears, Hiccup saw that Toothless had taken a few steps away, his head ducking low in response to Hiccup's tirade. The mighty Night Fury: made lowly by a sobbing, shivering, bleeding human.

“I wish you had killed me,” Hiccup whimpered. “I- I'd bleed on you either way but G- God- ds...” Hiccup choked up. “I w- wish you had killed me…”

Toothless let out a keen if despair, turning and bolting. He couldn't go far, trapped in the cove as he was. He went to the other side of the lake, pacing in front of the wall.

Hiccup shook and sobbed into the ground. His rear felt cavernous and empty. His body longed for Toothless’ organic warmth; the warmth of some of his clothes, a short crawl away, didn't appeal.

He felt sick knowing it, but he wanted Toothless. He needed Toothless to finish what he'd started.

Because now Hiccup was ruined. He couldn't have Astrid. He couldn't have the chieftainship -- not if anyone knew.

Now Toothless was all he had left, the friend that had taken everything from him.

The friend that, though confused, still legitimately cared.

The friend that he had just screamed away.

Toothless suddenly stopped his pacing and rolled over. The dragon pawed at his belly, trying to spot something on it at that terrible angle. With Toothless on his back, Hiccup could see that the dragon's erection had all but disappeared thanks to Hiccup's screaming admonishment.

Whatever Toothless was searching for, he found it. Curling up with a yelp, he heaved a huge breath and screamed dismay.

Fading into his tiny, muddy puddle of tears, Hiccup realized Toothless must have spotted the blood on his scales. He felt a wave of disgust wash over him, but this time the disgust was of an utterly different form. He'd driven away his friend again. He'd screamed at Toothless.

… He'd made Toothless scream at himself.

-TBtA-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This gets happier, I swear. Just give it some time.**


	2. Compormise

Ending 3, part 2: Compromise

-TBtA-

“Why are we staying up into the middle of the night and NOT searching?!”

Astrid prepared to snap at Snotlout's stupid question but, if she was honest with herself, she wasn't totally sure.

She had woken up hours ago, in Elder Gothi's hut. Hiccup's mother had brought her there with Cloudjumper -- she learned from Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins outside -- but then Hiccup's mother had disappeared.

That had rung alarm bells in Astrid's head. Worried almost out of her mind, she’d practically grabbed Snotlout and forced him to let her ride Hookfang out to look for Hiccup.

Berk is a big island, he'd complained. They wouldn't find anything, he'd complained. Astrid had dragged him down the path to where Hookfang hung perched anyway.

Unlike everyone else, she had an idea where Toothless might have taken Hiccup.

Riding Hookfang together, Snotlout and Astrid had set off for the cove. Fishlegs and the twins trailed behind on their dragons, unable to keep up.

They didn't even get close. Cloudjumper dove out of the black sky right in front of them, almost hitting them. He and Hiccup's mother had blocked their path.

“What are you doing?!” Astrid had demanded.

“I can’t let you get any closer.” Hiccup's mother stood on Cloudjumper's back, an impossible-looking position that she maintained with ease.

Astrid had felt a portion of her patience snap off and fall away into the blackness of the night. “To Hiccup? Where is he?! What did Toothless do?!”

“Hiccup is…” She had trailed off, then resumed, “He and Toothless must discuss some things.”

“How do you discuss things with a dragon?” Astrid had snarled as Fishlegs had flown up.

“Valka?! Have you found Hiccup?”

Valka -- Astrid finally connected the name to Hiccup's mother -- had nodded. “I cannot allow you to come near them, though. Go no further north than here, tonight.”

“Why?!” Astrid had demanded, “What's going on? Is Hiccup--”

Cloudjumper had roared loudly, cutting her off. He had dropped, carrying his rider safely into the trees below.

And so all three dragons and all five riders had returned to the Berk, depositing their riders at the great hall to wait out the night.

Astrid returned to the conversation at hand. “What are we supposed to look for, Snotlout? Valka won't let us go north. She practically threatened us. We'll never get near Hiccup.”

“I agree,” Fishlegs added. “Valhallarama has been training dragons for many, many more years than anyone on Berk. I- If she says Hiccup's fine, then--”

Astrid paced anxiously. “But she never said Hiccup was fine, or okay, or anything! All she said was he and Toothless had something to discuss. What does that even mean?!”

“Whatever.” Snotlout shrugged, standing up from his bench. “I'm done with this. See you guys in the morning.”

“Snotlout, you can't just--!” Astrid began to admonish him.

“I'm with Snotlout, here,” Tuffnut said.

“I'm with stupid right here,” Ruffnut added, “but I'll follow Snotlout.”

Tuffnut grabbed for Ruffnut's helmet. In moments, the two rolled themselves on the floor after Snotlout, biting and kicking and insulting each other's appearance.

Astrid stared after them. Fishlegs tapped his fingers together. “A- Actually, Astrid, I think I have to agree. We do nobody any good by staying up all night.” He stood. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Hiccup's out there, with his dragon -- who's going crazy. You're just going to leave him?”

Fishlegs shrugged. “If anything ever hurts Hiccup, now that Toothless is the alpha, it’ll be Ragnarok come early.”

Astrid growled, but Fishlegs did have a point. “Fine. Just… fine. I'm going to get some sleep too.”

She looked up. Fishlegs was already by the door.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

It was only after the door shut that she realized she'd never officially moved in with Hiccup. She had no things, no bedroll to use in the great hall.

Slowly, she trudged toward the door. There was nothing for it. She had to borrow Hiccup's bed.

… Since he wasn't using it.

-TBtA-

Hiccup awoke freezing and still naked on the cold dirt. It was sunrise, made a little later in the day by the sun's rays having to make it over Berk's central mountain range and the lip of the cove. He rubbed at his arms, trying to get some feeling back as he shivered himself awake.

When he finally did manage to extend his arms, he tried to sit up. When he put weight on his buttocks, scabs that had formed all over his recovering asshole told him in no uncertain terms how upset they'd be by that. Lying on his back, Hiccup turned over.

The ashes of a fire lay just a step or two away, explaining how his body hadn't completely shut down overnight. He dragged himself a little closer and put his hand out over it. It was still warm. Someone has been maintaining it too, up until a little while ago.

Immediately, Hiccup's mind went to the obvious conclusion. Toothless had built the fire, right?

Something felt off about that. Hiccup knew how Toothless would take care of him -- the dragon had done it just two nights ago, and on many adventures before that. Toothless kept Hiccup warm under his wings.

Hiccup jerked, lifting himself as high as he could to look around the cove. Toothless. Gods, where was he? Hiccup needed him. Last night was all his fault and Hiccup knew neither of them would ever recover, but Toothless was still his best friend. He needed Toothless’ help. He couldn't make it home like this.

“Toothless?” Hiccup asked the cove. His voice sounded raspy, the cold night's sleep playing like Hel with his already jostled internal organs. He pushed himself as high up as he could in his pelvis-down-arms-straight-chest-up position, looking around. “Toothless?!”

Hiccup's arms gave. He fell to the dirt again, coughing as a small bit of the fire’s ash flew into the air around him.

Toothless came running. Hiccup heard the dragon bounding around the lake to him, then coming to an abrupt halt.

Hiccup raised his head to look at Toothless. The dragon stood a short distance away, one forepaw crossed over another as he gave his biggest, roundest apologetic begging stare. He was asking for permission just to come near.

“B- Bud… H- Help me…” Hiccup wasn't even sure what he needed help with -- getting home in this state was a bad idea, getting dressed might ruin his pants with incontinence… He just needed to know Toothless was there.

Toothless whined, taking a step forward, then stopping. He looked afraid to damage Hiccup more than he already had.

Gritting his teeth, Hiccup began to crawl to Toothless. The Night Fury reversed his step forward, sinking lower and whining more. Once he was up next to Toothless’ head, Hiccup threw his arms over his best friend. “T- Toothless…”

Toothless whispered a tiny, terrified croon.

“I- I'm sorry, Toothless. G- Gods I'm sorry.” Hiccup was apologizing. Hiccup didn't know why he was apologizing. Toothless had raped him, for Thor's sake! Why was he begging for Toothless’ comfort? Why was he so worried about how last night might have hurt the DRAGON?!

Toothless warbled, pulling Hiccup into a cocoon of wings and dragon legs. With scales pressed against his back, Hiccup felt as warm as if he was sitting in front of the great hall fire pit.

Hiccup hugged the leg in front of him. Weird though it seemed to him, he almost didn't care about the rape. He almost didn't care that his asshole was visibly torn halfway to Hel's realm. “Toothless…” Hiccup cared that, after everything Toothless had unknowingly, obliviously taken from him, Hiccup hadn't thrown away everything he had left.

Toothless cooed, holding Hiccup and rubbing his chest and legs -- whatever he could reach.

“Th… Thanks…” Hiccup whispered. He began to fade a little, wanting to fall asleep safe in his dragon's arms.

He almost did, but he was suddenly and frighteningly distracted by a hard protrusion between his legs. It was his own penis. Under Toothless’ rubbing, HE was the one getting aroused.

-TBtA-

“Why the Hel not?!” Astrid shouted at Valka.

Astrid sat on Hookfang's back as the Monstrous Nightmare did tiny circles in the air to keep them nearby to Valka and Cloudjumper. Snotlout sat behind her, much to his chagrin. Fishlegs and the twins hung back on their dragons, listening to but not engaging in the conversation.

“Hiccup's been out there an entire night. Toothless has been freaking everybody out -- you were there! He attacked me!”

“You cannot go to visit them,” Valka repeated, “Not yet.”

“When, then?!” Astrid demanded. “Last night you said “tonight.” Now it's tomorrow. Are they okay? Did something happen?” She paused for a moment. “Why do you always refer to “them”?”

Valka shook her head. “It is not for me to say.”

“What can you, “say,” then? Tell me Hiccup's alright!”

A moment of silence passed. Astrid realized with growing dread that Valka wasn't going to say anything. That implied Hiccup wasn't alright…

“What happened to him?!” Astrid shouted, anger flaring. “What did Toothless DO?!”

“That is not for me to--”

“Enough games! This is the chief, we're talking about. You're his mother! You're supposed to take care of him!” Her voice dropped to a snarl. “What did you LET Toothless do to him?”

Valka opened her mouth. Then she closed it.

“I'm going to see him,” Astrid stated, leaning forward on Hookfang's neck.

“I don't think that's a good idea!” Snotlout whimpered, leaning back and trying to avert the dive.

The dive didn't happen. Hookfang glanced at Astrid with a snort, then continued to fly in place, south of Cloudjumper.

“Yeah, see? He agrees that this is a bad idea.”

“Snotlout,” Astrid hissed, “SHUT UP!”

“I am warning you, Astrid,” Valka said, “Don't try to check on him. Hiccup might not forgive you.” She paused. “You might not forgive yourself.”

“What the Hel do you mean by that?!” Astrid demanded.

Without another word, Valka and Cloudjumper dove back into the trees far below. Snotlout leaned back. “And here's the part where we go home.”

“Hel no,” Astrid growled, “I’m going to find Hiccup.”

“Ahaha, not on my dragon you're not,” Snotlout said, reaching for Hookfang's horns. “C’mon Hookfang, we’re going home.”

“We’re GOING to find the CHIEF!” Astrid elbowed Snotlout's arms away, pushing Hookfang's head toward where she knew the cove was. Toothless had to have taken Hiccup there. Why else was Valka guarding this half of the island so vehemently?

“Astrid, quit it! My dragon, my rules!” He struggled against her, trying to get a grip over her shoulders.

“Guys! You're going north!” Fishlegs squeaked.

“Give me back my DRAGON!” Snotlout began to clamber over Astrid, practically lying on her head and neck to reach over her.

“Take me to Hiccup and I’ll CONSIDER IT!”

“Wow, they're bickering more than we ever do,” Tuffnut said, his voice nearly lost to distance.

Very suddenly, green and purple scales flashed across her vision. Then, Hookfang's neck disappeared from beneath her legs. “AAAAAAHHHH!”

-TBtA-

Toothless’ paw bumped Hiccup's arousal, alerting the dragon to its state. He yelped, dropping Hiccup like a human would a hot iron. Hiccup slid down the dragon’s chest, into the crook of his wing and torso.

Toothless crooned, curling to look down at Hiccup. His legs wavered a little distance away, as if he wanted to touch Hiccup, but was afraid he might explode.

Hiccup, too, stared at his erection. He didn't want to want Toothless, but he had wanted Toothless after all, cold and alone last night. Now that Toothless was actually giving him a choice in the matter, Hiccup couldn't decide.

Noticing something else moving, Hiccup looked up from his erection to between Toothless’ hind-legs. The mighty Night Fury's dragonhood poked out. Toothless whimpered, trying to cover it up with a paw. That only served to make it come a little further out of his genital slit, as he inadvertently stimulated the tip.

Hiccup swallowed. He knew he shouldn't. He knew how strongly he'd railed against it the night before. He had nearly torn apart his friendship with Toothless, resisting going to somewhere more.

… but the damage was already done. Hiccup was already **sansorðinn** \-- demonstrably sexually used by another male. He couldn't be with Astrid that way; that would insult her honor, her strength.

Hiccup only dimly felt horror, an echo in response to not feeling the horror his mind said he should be feeling.

Taking a breath and holding it so that he wouldn't gasp when his anus complained, Hiccup wiggled onto his rear, then onto his belly, facing toward Toothless’ hind-legs. He brushed aside the paw Toothless was covering his genitals with, revealing the pink tip poking free. Letting out his breath, he grasped it, stroking. Toothless groaned, very quickly revealing another few fingerwidths.

Forget social standards. Forget what anyone else thought. Hiccup was **ergi** now -- willing to play the female part for Toothless, to be the passive recipient of anal sex.

Hel, this time he was more than willing. Hiccup wanted Toothless.

… because who else was there for him now?

-TBtA-

Astrid screamed and kicked, her legs dangling as she descended toward the forest below.

… dangling?

She looked up. Her arms were in the grip of a massive purple and green dragon, almost the size of a Rumblehorn. She was hanging from its hind-legs. It was gliding gently down to a particular spot in the forest.

“H- Hey! Put me down!”

“Astrid? Are you okay?” Fishlegs fluttered up to her on his Gronckle, following the mysterious dragon that had grabbed her.

“Grr--” Astrid tugged at her captor’s grip. Her struggles did nothing. “Fine. Just, not going anywhere anytime soon.” She remembered Snotlout had been practically on her head. “Snotlout--?”

“The twins caught him!”

Astrid processed the information, then let all thought of the annoying idiot leave her mind. She had more pressing matters, like where the heck this dragon was taking her. “Stay with me, Fishlegs. I can't get free.”

Fishlegs obeyed, dropping back to follow the new dragon through a gap in the foliage. The purple and green dragon ignored him, focusing on coming to a light landing, dropping Astrid on the dirt.

Astrid sprung to her feet, her chest tingling in pain where Toothless had kicked it the previous evening. She spun around, looking for--

She spotted a shape moving dragon-like between the trees, on the ground, but far too small. She growled. “Fishlegs, make sure the other riders go back to Berk. Valka just wants me.”

“A- Are you sure--?”

“Positive, Fishlegs. Go.”

Fishlegs and Meatlug turned, flying off. The purple and green dragon that had grabbed Astrid picked under its wing, trying to get at some dirt. Astrid glared at where she’d last seen Valka, crossing her arms.

“Well? I’m waiting for your lecture, Valka.”

Hiccup's mother looked out from behind a tree. She, too, was glaring.

“Don't tell me: You told me not to go and I went anyway. Dragon things are very delicate and I would have screwed something up.” Astrid stomped her foot, snorting. “I've been training dragons for five YEARS, Valka. We're not irresponsible Vikings, here on Berk. We work with dragons, too.” She waved in the direction she thought led to the cove. “Sometimes people need help training their dragons! Even Hiccup!”

Valka crouched just inside the treeline. “And, yet, some dragons can't be trained?”

Astrid blinked. It sounded like a question, but it was a statement of fact. “Y- Yes. There are some dragons -- They're just too wild for anyone--”

Valka raised a hand. The mysterious new dragon that had grabbed Astrid came bounding over, excitedly sticking its snout into her palm. She smiled at it, then turned back to glaring at Astrid. “I call this Shovelhelm “Clawlifter.” He's exceptionally good at picking up things at flying speeds. Do you know why?”

Astrid shook her head. She'd never encountered a Shovelhelm. She had no clue.

“His kind aren't even terribly good at it. But he learned…” She snarled her next words, “to fight Drago.”

“What does that have to do with us? With Hiccup?” At the mention of her missing… Gods, what was he? Her boyfriend? At the mention of her missing boyfriend, her anger flared. “Why won't you let us see him?”

Valka ignored her second and third questions. “You don't train dragons, Astrid. If you tried to train them, to force them to do what you want, you're no better than the trappers.” She rubbed the Shovelhelm’s snout. “You need to make a dragon want to train itself.”

“You're his mother!” Astrid snapped, “Why are you trying to keep his friends away from him? Why do you tell us he's not alright, then not let us do anything about it?!”

“I never said Hiccup wasn’t alright,” Valka said, her voice wavering. “He's… fine.”

“He doesn't sound fine to me!” Astrid took a step forward. Clawlifter, under Valka's hand, growled. “Please, let me see him!”

Valka pointed into the forest behind Astrid. “Go back to Berk!”

The two women stared each other down, fire in their eyes. Valka -- with a dragon at her side and (Astrid suspected) many more hidden in the trees -- wasn't about to lose.

“Go home.”

Astrid turned on her heel and marched into the foliage. She was boiling with rage. This was preposterous. Hiccup's mother couldn't help Toothless kidnap him. It was her job to help protect him if a dragon went crazy like this.

Coming to a stop, Astrid listened. She couldn't hear any breathing, or dragons, or anything.

She changed direction, sprinting to her left. If she went far enough around, she might be able to sneak past Valka’s dragons and get to the cove.

Then… she had no idea what she'd find. Whatever she found, it would be more answers than she had now, she knew that much.

And if Toothless had hurt Hiccup, so help her Gods…

-TBtA-

“Ow! Wh- What was that for?!” Hiccup tried to sit up from where Toothless had unceremoniously dropped him on the ground, but his ass was still complaining. He groaned, falling back onto the dirt.

Toothless whined, ducking his head as he backed away. He looked scared. He looked like he expected Hiccup to shout at him.

“Toothless, bud, what…” Hiccup trailed off, considering slapping himself. Here he was, wondering what was wrong with Toothless, when he himself had been railing against and running from touching Toothless’ cock not a day ago. He had screamed at Toothless, shouted, everything…

He'd never actually let Toothless know that he wasn't still mad about that. All he'd done was call for help and Toothless had been there. The way he'd frozen up and dropped Hiccup when he'd noticed Hiccup's arousal, the way he hadn't retreated until Hiccup had done something wildly different from his actions the night before…

Toothless was as terrified as Hiccup had been. He had no idea what he was dealing with.

Hiccup, slowly, worked his way to sitting up on his knees. With every grunt of pain he gave, his asshole complaining about the muscles around getting used, Toothless answered with a quiet whimper of sorrow. Hiccup held out his hand, palm out toward Toothless. He looked away. “I- I’m sorry I screamed, last night, bud. I'm sorry.”

Hearing a few quiet footfalls cautiously approaching, he continued.

“I’m sorry. I was scared and upset and I shouldn't have… have been so mad at you, Toothless.” He took a breath. “B- But you hurt me a lot, Toothless.”

Toothless’ approach stopped. The Night Fury keened in sympathetic agony.

“It’s okay though, Toothless. I- I know you would never hurt me. A- And I know you didn't mean to. You didn't know what you were doing.”

Toothless cried again, louder.

Hiccup had to restrain himself from standing up and trying to hug his friend, to tell him it was alright and that he forgave him. Toothless would bolt if Hiccup made any sudden movements. “I- It’s okay, though, bud. W- We can't undo what…” Hiccup's throat constricted, thinking about everything he had lost last night. If Astrid ever knew he will have broken up with her for a dragon, Hel would be standing just beyond her ax blade to welcome him with open arms. “We can't undo what happened, so we have to move forward.”

Toothless whimpered.

“We have to move forward,” Hiccup repeated, emphasizing the we. “Us. Together. Y- You and me, bud.”

Hiccup heard another footfall and felt warm breath wash over his hand.

“A- And if anyone ever finds out, we might have to take a little vacation... forever…”

Toothless pressed his snout into Hiccup's hand. Hiccup lifted his gaze to Toothless, giving a wavering, uncertain… he almost wanted to smile, but some lingering self-loathing kept the look a little sour.

“W- We've been through worse, r- right?”

They hadn't. Hiccup and Toothless had never had a situation nearly as bad as having to leave their home, with no chance of having any rescue or support.

… but they had managed to keep Toothless hidden from a village of dragon slaying Vikings for weeks. In a village of dragon riding Vikings, how hard would it be for Hiccup to hide his… relationship… compared to that? He could keep it up forever… right?

-TBtA-

Astrid stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted a flash of bright yellow among the trees. She knew she had seen something, but it wasn’t there anymore.

Her blood ran cold. Could Changewings have a naturally occurring yellow scale color? It was possible, given the orange Changewings on Dragon’s Edge. Changewings weren't trainable dragons, either. If it decided to attack her…

Then she relaxed. Changewings didn't visit Berk for no reason. Either someone had stolen another Changewing egg or this was another of Valka's dragons. Either way, the dragon wouldn't consider her a threat if she stayed sufficiently clear. As quietly as she could, Astrid resumed sneaking through the forest.

The dragon -- whatever kind it was, because it didn't sound like a Changewing -- gave a dull roar that reminded Astrid of a Yak mooing. Some distance to Astrid's left, another dragon answered the call.

Astrid bolted, running past the dragon she couldn't see. A purple root ahead of her suddenly changed color to bright red, whipping up and catching her in the shin. Astrid went down, rolled, then kept running.

Her legs pistoned at air as she rose up out of the forest canopy. Clawlifter was backpedaling from his sudden dive, but Astrid could just make out the cove’s opening in the vegetation. She strained her eyes, looking as hard as she could.

At their closest approach, Astrid managed to just see into the cove. On the ground on the far edge, there were some drawings on a patch of dirt, large enough for her to see. They looked like nonsense.

She struggled, but it was no use. Clawlifter began to carry her back over the forest, toward Valka and, likely, another lecture.

This time around, Astrid took her drop in the clearing with much more grace, managing to roll upon hitting the ground. Clawlifter didn't land, immediately taking off to circle above.

“Your stealth needs work, Astrid. You were spotted by a blind Hobblegrunt.” Valka sounded like she was trying to be bemused, but was quietly furious beneath the veneer.

“Blind?!” Astrid balked.

“Yes, thanks to Drago's men.” Valka emerged from behind a tree, putting a body to her voice. Her expression held no more love for Astrid than it had last time. “What did I tell you to do, Astrid? The last time you were here, I mean.”

“I'm sorry if I ignore orders from people who aren't my chieftain or my parents,” Astrid snapped.

“And, yet, you want to be my daughter-in-law,” Valka snarled back.

Astrid clenched her fists, reddening. She changed her subject of attack. “You've known Hiccup for two days! Three, only if you count helping Toothless kidnap him! You don't know what's best for him!”

Valka grimaced. “Perhaps not. But I do know what is best for…” She paused, as if the concept of dragon ownership was foreign or wrong to her. “... his… dragon.”

“And what's that, hmm?” Astrid demanded. “What could be more important than food, or shelter, or running the village?!”

“That is still for Hiccup and Toothless to decide,” Valka explained. “They--”

“What are they doing out there? Are you holding them prisoner, too?” A new thought occurred to Astrid. “Did you set this up? All the dragons… Are you trying to take over Berk?!”

Valka's expression changed, looking shocked. “What-- I would never--”

“Then WHAT,” Astrid screamed, “the HEL is GOING ON?!”

“That is for Hiccup to tell, if he ever decides to tell anyone,” Valka growled.

Astrid was at the end of her patience rope. But, knowing this was Hiccup's mom, she found one last thread. “You're going to let me see him RIGHT NOW--”

“No. I can't do that,” Valka said, matter-of-factly.

Her patience shredded, Astrid gave a battle cry and rushed Valka. The feral dragon lady’s dragons were all in the air. If Astrid could knock her out, maybe they would scatter and she could get through.

A tail swung into her vision.

THWACK!

Astrid groaned, sitting up. Her head felt wobbly and chunky, like a mug of Yaknog. She was lying on a bed…

“What…”

“Astrid!” Fishlegs shouted from way too close by. Astrid winced, covering her head with her arm.

“Finally, you're up,” Snotlout said, “Maybe you can get us out of here.”

“... Out of… where?” Astrid sat up. She was in Elder Gothi's hut, on top of the mountain. Snotlout and Fishlegs stood next to her bed, the elder sorting herbs behind them.

“Valka brought you back unconscious! She said you wouldn't stop going north.”

Astrid narrowed her eyes. She had to get to the cove. A little wobbly, she stood. “Wh- What has us trapped?”

“There’s a dragon on the roof,” Snotlout sat down heavily in a chair, leaning it back on two legs toward a wall. “Valka told it to keep anyone from descending the mountain. So, we’re stuck up here.”

“I've never seen this kind of dragon before!” Fishlegs exclaimed, “I mean, apart from the big fight, but there were so many dragons! Do you know how to train this one, Astrid?”

Astrid stumbled to the door, opening it up. She stuck her head out, looking up at the roof.

Clawlifter glared back, perched atop the house’s figurehead.

Astrid pulled her head back in, turning to face the room. At the same moment, the chair Snotlout was sitting in gave way, its two legs unable to support the young adult Viking's weight.

“Ow!” Snotlout complained.

Astrid groaned. They were going to be trapped up here a while and there was nothing she could do about it.

-TBtA-


	3. A Fuck-ton of Sex

Ending 3, part 3: A Fuck-ton of Sex

-TBtA-

“Okay, bud. Okay.” Still kneeling, Hiccup moved his hand to cup Toothless’ chin. He knew exactly what to do to get his point across, but he also knew from past experience that it might leave him feeling a little sick. He stared at Toothless for a moment. Then, swallowing, he lifted Toothless’ lips to his own.

Toothless pressed eagerly into the kiss, shoving Hiccup back a little. The dragon's tongue slipped out of his mouth, forcing Hiccup's lips open and slithering inside. Hiccup held his breath, knowing that trying to breathe would open his throat and allow Toothless tongue too deep.

The taste of Toothless’ saliva wasn't as bad as he had made it out to be. Curious, he intertwined his tongue with Toothless’. In response, Toothless tried to shove more tongue into Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup gagged, breaking contact.

They looked at each other. Hiccup felt a grin tugging at his lips. He had kissed Toothless on purpose. He had kissed a dragon on purpose. Wow. Gods. He was actually doing this.

“That was… different…” The kiss, now that he actually had taken a moment to enjoy it, was completely different from Astrid's. In some ways, Toothless’ version of forceful was even better.

Toothless did grin, a huge gummy smile just like when he'd broken free of Drago’s Bewilderbeast. That expression, that pure joy, told Hiccup he was making the right decision going the rest of the way.

Still grinning, Toothless sat back on his haunches, his ears on end. Hiccup waited, for a moment, then realized the dragon was waiting for him, sitting down like he was and following his lead. Toothless was excited by this -- loving this -- but he didn't want to break it by pushing Hiccup. He cared too much.

Grunting, Hiccup rolled onto his hands and knees and presented his hindquarters, wiggling them in invitation. Toothless took a few steps forward, sniffed at Hiccup's rear, then whimpered.

Hiccup felt around with his fingers, not caring if they got a little dirty. He was already covered in saliva and dirt -- there was zero chance he was going back to Berk without at least an hour of bathing. His fingers found the edge of his anus and the scabs that had formed there. The blood clots were holding the hole open slightly, enough that Hiccup could slip a finger inside without touching any of the scabs, if he tried. It was… not great.

Toothless preserved. Nosing Hiccup's finger away, he put a paw on Hiccup's buttock and, with a single claw, began to pick at the scabs.

“Ngh-” Hiccup pressed his face into the ground, the feel of Toothless cleaning him up for what was coming making his thighs quiver.

With the scabs out of the way, Toothless pulled back his paw. Hiccup turned his head, curious what Toothless would do next.

“Ohhhhhh…” Hiccup shivered, surprised.

Toothless had his tongue lolling out, saliva drooling down the forked tip and onto his anal sphincter. The droplets -- cooled by the air before they touched Hiccup despite Toothless’ warm breath, left tingly feelings wherever they landed. The liquid droplets were a confusing new sensation for his abused hole.

“Hohhhh...” Hiccup turned his head, just in time to let out another groan as Toothless stuck his tongue in. The dragon just licked around his sphincter, coating it in saliva. Now that Hiccup wasn't so terrified of this, everything felt so different. Everything felt better.

The slick muscle just inside of him retreated. Turning his head, Hiccup got a glimpse of Toothless rubbing his tongue with a paw, trying to get rid of the taste. Noticing Hiccup's look, Toothless stopped and grinned again.

Hiccup wiggled his ass, feeling some saliva dripping down the skin between his hole and his balls. If there ever was a time that he was ever ready for Toothless, now was that time.

Toothless stepped forward, his belly rubbing Hiccup's back as he lined up. Hiccup felt his leg muscles responding to the tap of Toothless’ dragonhood against his inner thigh. Lowering his head to just above Hiccup's, Toothless crooned.

Hiccup waited, then realized Toothless was asking for permission again. He scratched the Night Fury’s neck as best he could reach, face-down in the dirt with his ass in the air. “Go for it, Toothless.”

Toothless twitched his dragonhood, lining it up with Hiccup's slick, nearly closed hole, then began to press forward.

“Gyah!” Hiccup yelped, his anal sphincter forced to expand again beyond its natural limits. His legs already felt numb, his buttocks sparking with pain.

Even though only half his tip was in, Toothless stopped and pulled away, warbling and whimpering.

“N- No. It's okay. You're j-” Hiccup sighed as his anus contracted again, knowing that this moment of relief would be his last for some time. “just big. P- Push in the tip. I- I'll be fine.”

Toothless took a step up, lining up, but stopped again. He whined, worried.

“I want this, Toothless,” Hiccup said, meaning it.

Hiccup's ass sparkled with pain. Hiccup sucked in a breath, biting his teeth as the tip of Toothless’ length stretched him wide. Before he knew it, though, Toothless had stopped again. It was in. Toothless cooed happily.

“Yeah!” Hiccup gasped, releasing his held breath in a rush. That was the hard part. It was all them, from here.

Toothless stayed like that, apparently letting Hiccup adjust. Hiccup knew he wouldn't adjust -- the size of Toothless’ dragonhood was biologically too big for him, as the tears on his sphincter could attest. When the waiting had gone on long enough Hiccup rocked his hips backward a little, forcing his ass onto Toothless’ cock. Toothless yelped, looking down at him.

“Get all the way in, you silly reptile,” Hiccup demanded, smiling over his shoulder at Toothless.

That was all the prompting the dragon needed. Rocking forward once more, he began sinking fingerwidth after fingerwidth of shaft into Hiccup. It was barely a moment before they reached the obstruction at the end of Hiccup's rectum.

Hiccup grunted, the sense of fullness suffusing his buttocks. Toothless stopped again. “Just push a little,” Hiccup goaded.

Toothless began to push. As the weight sank in on Hiccup, he realized suddenly that the fullness was starting to hurt. It wasn't moving.

“Agh! Wait!”

Hearing Hiccup's cry, Toothless yelped and froze entirely. Hiccup had to wriggle forward to relieve a little of the pressure.

“G- Gods,” Hiccup groaned, pressing a hand to his stomach. “Th- That worked yesterday…”

Pulling back a little further, Toothless nosed at Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup steeled himself. “Alright. Try again, slowly.”

Toothless pushed forward, into Hiccup. The pressure of fullness returned, increasing… increasing…

Hiccup groaned, grinning, as the pressure faded away. Toothless, hypersensitive to Hiccup's needs, froze. “N- No, it's good…”

Warbling, Toothless cautiously continued to push past the point of the fullness sensation. Hiccup grinned, knowing just how much penis was about to be resting inside of him.

His face dropped. Something wasn't right. His ass-- “Hgh- Toothless! Stop!”

Toothless froze. Hiccup felt the extra pain disappearing as the friction stopped.

He sighed with relief. “S- Sorry, bud. It’s just not slick enough.”

Warbling, Toothless curled to look at his groin, where it attached to Hiccup's ass. Slowly, he began to draw himself out.

It was all Hiccup could do not to writhe. The sensation of length and girth sliding out of him had his thighs weak, his five toes tensing. The tip pulled at his anal ring. “Y- You're gonna have to go all the way out to lick it,” he pointed out needlessly.

Toothless pulled out, leaving Hiccup's anus once again gaping. Hurriedly, the dragon stumbled back and smacked his lips, building up saliva to slick Hiccup's rear entrance with. He licked, spreading the thick fluid over Hiccup's whole but crack. Hiccup shook, the feeling foreign and so very, very good.

“C’mon,” Hiccup begged, once Toothless was done with that first lick. He needed Toothless hilted in him. He wanted it so badly…

Toothless didn't move. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and found Toothless dripping saliva again, this time into Hiccup's gaping ass. Feeling the droplets landing individually on his inner wall sent waves of pleasure shooting through Hiccup's legs.

“Ngh- Hey! Don't tease me!” Hiccup complained, wiggling his behind so that Toothless missed. A few drops landed on the curve of his butt, sparkling in the midmorning sun.

Warbling with laughter, Toothless moved to stand over Hiccup again, his underbelly smearing the few missed droplets across his lower back. Lining up, Toothless took up position waiting for permission by Hiccup's head.

Hiccup shoved his hips backward, forcing himself onto the tip. Toothless yelped in a most undignified manner and stumbled a little, but with sufficient force Hiccup had managed to drive the entire tip inside. Hiccup was dragged a step to the side, thanks to their connection. He lay gasping in pain, laughing as Toothless growled playfully. “G- Gods I w- wish I could've s- seen the look on your f- face, bud.”

Taking Hiccup's barb as cue to continue, Toothless began putting weight on his shaft again, sinking it down into Hiccup's behind. The pressure of fullness rose momentarily, then fell off as Hiccup's passage straightened out again to accept the huge pole being sheathed within him.

The point where friction had been a problem came… and left without incident. Hiccup moaned, feeling his gut shifting to accommodate the shaft. “Ha… Fuuuuuu- Ack!”

He coughed into the dirt. Toothless’ genital slit rubbed against his asshole as the dragon's tip pressed into his lungs, restricting his breathing.

Hiccup gasped, hyperventilating and grinning. He'd done it again. He’d hilted Toothless.

Toothless rumbled, purring with satisfaction. When the throbbing pain in his asshole periodically dulled, Hiccup could feel the dragon’s purr rumbling into his internal organs through Toothless’ hard length.

“W- o- w-” Hiccup gasped over a few tiny breaths. His lungs spasmed, their constant attempts and failures to expand taking a toll on his energy. “T- Oo- th…”

Noticing Hiccup's labored breathing, Toothless began pulling out. Hiccup heaved for air, then grinned. He was enjoying this. This felt amazing. He was actually enjoying this.

"Ungh,” Hiccup moaned, letting out his big breath in a rush as the air flooded his lungs. Toothless didn't stop pulling out, though, actually hastening a little bit. “Toothless?”

Hiccup winced, feeling Toothless’ tip sliding back into his rectum. Before it could tug its way out of his ass, he maneuvered one of his arms underneath himself and grabbed the shaft. Toothless froze.

“Bud, I’m fine,” Hiccup said. “Come on. Keep going.”

Cautiously, as if worried he might break Hiccup, Toothless began sliding back in. Hiccup let go of the slick shaft after a moment, pretty sure Toothless had gotten the idea. He shuddered, feeling the thick pillar of flesh sliding into the place it had made within him.

Toothless’ dragonhood slid up against Hiccup's diaphragm again, expelling a cough from the human. Hiccup held what breath he could hold as Toothless gave him a worried glance. Stubbornly, he refused to admit the shaft was causing him any problems. He shifted his behind as much as he could with Toothless’ length buried inside him, grinding lewdly against Toothless’ genital slit and sending spikes of pain arcing from his ass. He'd gotten used to that pain. It was almost becoming fun.

Moaning from the stimulation, Toothless began to drag his way out again, the friction of Hiccup's gut actually lifting him off the ground slightly as the shaft came away. Hiccup slid a short distance in the dirt, feeling a vacuum forming behind Toothless’ departing length.

Coming to his tip, Toothless reversed direction on his own and began shoving back in, faster now. Hiccup tensed against the ground, his ass sparking even with the lubrication of Toothless’ saliva all up and down the bulbous, pink shaft. He could almost hear his gut gurgle a little, adjusting to something so big entering so fast. “Ah!” Hiccup gasped as Toothless’ genital slit drove up against his ass, the tip of Toothless’ shaft jabbing his diaphragm.

Toothless had a rhythm now. He began to pull back, his shaft pulling outward faster than Hiccup's innards could let it go. Hiccup yelped, feeling himself momentarily lift off the ground and get dragged a noticeable distance, before he slid down the pillar of flesh.

“Ngh-” Toothless’ tip popped entirely free from Hiccup's hole momentarily. Hiccup gasped, his gut suddenly feeling completely different as air rushed in. “Ung-”

Toothless drove back in, crooning. Hiccup felt woozy and bloated, the feeling getting worse the further in Toothless’ shaft drove.

“Toothless…” Hiccup warned, bringing a hand to his stomach. He definitely felt his gut roiling, something being forced into it that shouldn't be. His stomach growled. Bile rose in his throat as he realized the issue. Toothless was driving an asshole full of air the size of his dragonhood even deeper into Hiccup's gut. Choking, Hiccup managed to say, “S- Stop!”

The Night Fury froze, yelping in fear. Hiccup belched, a small puddle of bile splattering onto the ground. His mouth stung, tasting of fish and stomach acid.

Spotting the fluid Hiccup had coughed up, Toothless screeched and backed up a few steps. Because his cock was still buried halfway into Hiccup's ass, Hiccup was dragged unceremoniously for half of those steps. Toothless’ dragonhood popped free, leaving Hiccup lying face-down, ass-up, and feeling really, really sick. “Urgh…”

Toothless took a few more steps away, whining.

Hiccup collapsed onto his side, still clutching his stomach. His gut had about sorted itself out at this point, but the feeling of having been double-stuffed still lingered. “I’m… I’m okay, Toothless. Y… You just went a little fast for me.”

Toothless whimpered.

“N- No, it's okay. Just…” Hiccup thought for a moment. He needed to be able to control the movement, not Toothless. He'd be best off if he could control the shaft’s entry angle, too.

… like if he were on top.

“Roll over, Toothless, I have an idea.”

Toothless whimpered but, grudgingly, obeyed. Rolling painfully to his hands and knees, Hiccup crawled over to Toothless as best he could -- mostly just dragging his abused lower body -- and began to clamber up. Toothless helped, grabbing him where possible and lifting Hiccup up onto his underbelly.

Hiccup knelt on hands and knees on Toothless, his ass lined up again, his head facing toward Toothless’. All he had to do was back up a little bit and impale himself on that glorious pillar of flesh. He could take it all at whatever pace he wanted. “Ready bud?”

Nodding his head as best he could while curled up to look at Hiccup, Toothless cooed.

Rocking his hips back, Hiccup pressed his gaping ass down over Toothless’ tip. The abused sphincter stretched only slightly to consume it, complaining anyway. Shuffling backward and leaning back, Hiccup let himself sink onto Toothless’ dragonhood deliciously slowly. “Ohhhhhh fffuck…”

Toothless’ answering moan agreed with that sentiment. Hiccup could feel the tip of Toothless’ length rubbing against his spine as the erection tried to straighten upward a bit. Hiccup leaned back, sinking himself on with rotation and gravity more than moving his knees, now.

Kneeling back to a sitting upright position, Hiccup yelped. His missing left calf was no good support at the angle he was putting it into to sit on his knees. His left leg slipped off of Toothless’ belly, leaving the left side of his body with no good support. Unbalanced, his right leg slipped free too.

Hiccup coughed hard, slipping the last few fingerwidths down the shaft to Toothless’ genital slit. The tip rammed upward hard, jabbing his diaphragm and definitely leaving a bruise.

With his legs in their new position, Hiccup was also forced to sit up straighter. His leaned-back position meant that, after dragging painfully across the bottom of his diaphragm, the tip of Toothless’ dragonhood jabbed lewdly at Hiccup's belly, just below Hiccup's sternum.

Toothless, feeling all this shifting happening around his shaft, barked in alarm. Hiccup -- looking down and seeing the bulge pressing at least three fingerwidths out of the natural curve of his flesh -- gasped.

Neither of them moved. Hiccup gasped again, deep and hard, waiting for something terrible to happen.

Straining, Hiccup's skin and intestines held. Hiccup stared in wonder at the bulge as he took another deep, okay breath. His diaphragm twinged a little, but not from encountering Toothless’ tip. Hiccup's asshole twitched a little from the lack of movement, rubbing against Toothless’ genital slit.

By poking a little out of Hiccup's belly, Toothless’ shaft was able to fit entirely within Hiccup without jabbing his lungs. “Wow…”

Hiccup rubbed at the bulge, feeling the intestine wall and hard erection beneath. His skin was straining far more than it had yesterday and the feelings of fullness, breathing, and accomplishment made today’s bulging so much better.

“Can you feel this?” Hiccup asked, rubbing the bulge.

Toothless kicked, his tongue lolling a little as he shivered. Hiccup took that as an affirmative, even more lewd ideas filling his mind.

“How about this?” Hiccup wriggled side to side a little -- not too much, just enough that the bulge was actually moving. His whole digestive tract shifted around the flesh-filled intestine, gurgling slightly.

Toothless moaned, the sound throaty and deep. Hiccup felt the response vibrating up through his innards.

“Okay…” Hiccup grunted, pulling his good leg back up and planting it on Toothless’ underbelly, just in front of himself. This had the effect of forcing him to lean back a little more. His belly twinged, complaining. “Well, I guess I need to find a way to get…” Hiccup braced the leg. “...moving!”

He barely managed to lift himself up a few short fingerwidths before his leg gave out, already exhausted. The bulge that had slid down his belly began to rise back up, returning to its previous position as Hiccup's buttocks slapped wetly against Toothless’ scales.

Toothless writhed, the stimulation apparently mind blowing. Hiccup grunted, his belly not happy with the bulging. “Oow. Not a good way off. Okay.” Taking a breath, Hiccup braced himself, then tried rocking forward, swinging his legs back so that his body rotated around Toothless’ genital slit.

The bulge in his belly disappeared, the tip raking back across Hiccup's diaphragm. He felt the air getting pressed out of his lungs, a feeling that was quickly becoming the bane of his and Toothless’ lewd relationship.

Then gravity took over, keeping Hiccup falling forward. He winced, his own penis getting bent flat between his belly and Toothless’. A little worse, though, was the way Toothless’ shaft pressed the wall of his large intestine back against his spine.

Hiccup lay flat for a moment, just breathing as the pillar of flesh within him twitched up against his spine. In rocking forward, he'd rotated a little bit off of the shaft. He could breathe. That was the plus side.

The minus side was that every time Toothless breathed out, Hiccup was left hanging by his ass off Toothless’ shaft, pressed up against his spine. His intestinal wall did not approve of the sharp bone.

“T- Toothless…” Hiccup gasped, just before the second such breath. Toothless crooned in question, worsening the problem rather than fixing it. Hiccup hung, gritting his teeth, then landed hands-and-knees when Toothless’ belly returned.

Hiccup dragged himself forward on hands and knees, the shaft within pressing harder with each little bit of distance he covered. Toothless began to breathe out again, forcing Hiccup to scramble forward.

Just in time, the tip popped out as Hiccup's knees lost contact with Toothless underbelly. Hiccup flopped flat on Toothless, his gut surprised and confused by the lack of massive dragon flesh pillars rammed into him.

“Ow,” Hiccup whispered, trying to keep Toothless from hearing. Being the one in control was a great idea -- in theory. Sadly, he was missing the necessary left foot to squat and lift. Whoops. Oh well.

He lay on Toothless’ underbelly, too worn out to try impaling himself again. Toothless cooed a question.

“I think I'm… going to let… you pick the next… position…” Hiccup said, his diaphragm still smarting from the bruises it had acquired.

Toothless whined, clearly worried about hurting Hiccup or having hurt Hiccup.

“I'm… I'm good, bud.” Hiccup lifted his face and grinned. He wasn't exactly okay -- he'd been injured by their intercourse a couple too many times for that -- but, though his body complained, he was having fun. He couldn't compare it with sex with Astrid (mostly because he'd never had any) but if he had to guess he could easily assume his body wouldn't be getting nearly the action it was, nor that he and his partner would last nearly this long.

Wrapping a fore-leg around Hiccup's back, Toothless gingerly rolled over and stood. Despite the dragon's pains to carry Hiccup, his abused lower body still let his right leg drag on the ground. Toothless hummed, muttering to himself as he turned this way and that, examining the cove. Finding a spot, Toothless wobbled over on three legs, still carrying Hiccup.

Curious, Hiccup twisted his head to try to see where Toothless was going. He couldn't make out anything but the cove wall and some rocks.

Gently, Toothless let Hiccup down after coming to a stop. As the Night Fury's paw fell away, Hiccup felt hard stone supporting his buttocks that wasn't supporting the rest of his torso.

“Oof.” With a grunt, Hiccup fell back. His back rested on dirt, his ass held up in the air by a rock.

Or, in other words, an angle just like the one Hiccup had on Toothless’ belly, but flipped with Toothless on top.

Grinning, Hiccup gave Toothless’ chest a scratch. “This is perfect, bud.”

Toothless took a step back, crooning with (rightly justified) worry. His underbelly rubbed Hiccup's erection as he moved, making Hiccup even more aroused and excited to try this position.

“Bud,” Hiccup grabbed Toothless’ head, pulling it down to look him in the eye. “This is perfect.”

Cutting off Toothless’ next whimper of worry, Hiccup pressed his lips against the scales of Toothless’ lips. If he was going to make this whole relationship work, he was going to have to get more used to kissing Toothless. Practice, practice, practice.

Even Toothless’ tongue was cautious right now. Hiccup took this as his opportunity to be adventurous, poking at Toothless’ lips, then pushing inside. His tongue could barely reach anywhere in Toothless’ mouth, but he did give Toothless a jab in the gum, just for fun.

Toothless broke the kiss, giving Hiccup an annoyed but ultimately warm and loving glare. The dragon took a few steps back -- underbelly and neck rubbing Hiccup's length -- until he had aligned his face with Hiccup's rear. Hiccup's back arched, the stimulation intense as Toothless gave a sloppy, long lick to prepare his ass again.

Hiccup raised his head, glancing at Toothless as the dragon pulled away. Toothless’ face was scrunched up, his tongue hanging out. Hiccup could see why -- a few streaks of blood had caught on the dragon's taste buds. “Uh…”

Giving Hiccup a mischievous look around his open mouth, Toothless’ tongue began to descend back toward Hiccup's rear entrance. Hiccup's back arched again, but this time not from anal stimulation.

Toothless engulfed Hiccup's cock and balls with his mouth, sucking and licking to clean off his tongue. “Ohhhhhh…!”

Apparently having dirtied Hiccup's genitals to his satisfaction, Toothless released Hiccup's groin and slid back into place between Hiccup's legs, atop him. The two of them looked into each other's eyes, green orbs to green irises. Toothless’ dragonhood tapped against Hiccup's slick entrance.

“Fuck me,” Hiccup begged.

Toothless obliged, taking a step forward and easing in. Hiccup shifted a little--

“Wait!” Hiccup took a moment to catch his breath, the widest section of Toothless’ tip pressing against his anal sphincter. He had slid a little bit and their coupling would be another disaster if he doesn't fix it. “P- Put a paw on my shoulder, here.”

Groaning, Toothless pulled out his tip and rearranged his legs, putting a fore-leg on Hiccup's indicated left shoulder. The Night Fury didn't put all that much weight on the leg, but it was more than enough to hold Hiccup in place, ass-up, reclined against the stone.

“Okay, go for i--”

Toothless went for it, a little harder than before he'd arranged his legs, wanting to get his entire tip in before he stopped. Hiccup moaned, the feeling of that little stretch no longer hurting much thanks to the extra Night Fury saliva. His tip buried, Toothless stopped.

“Ungh… Keep going!” Hiccup begged, leaving no time to rest. He could feel it. This was their best coupling yet.

Panting, Toothless shoved forward just a tiny bit, pushing even more shaft into Hiccup. The way the shaft curved, though, versus how Hiccup's intestines were curving, left the entire shaft's pressure against Hiccup's front wall. Hiccup grunted, the feeling of fullness and pressure that had gotten in their way so many times coming back. Toothless warbled, asking if he was okay.

“Yeah! K- Keep pushing, slowly.”

Obliging Hiccup, Toothless continued. Hiccup could feel some elements of his gut shifting around, almost hear the gurgling.

Gurgling.

Hiccup opened his mouth and tried to move his throat. As he'd thought, a decent-sized belch rushed out, this time free of liquid. Toothless froze.

“I got it, bud! Keep going!”

Excited by Hiccup's excitement, Toothless began to push again, faster.

Hiccup felt the pressure shifting back onto his front intestinal wall, then to his belly. He looked down. Where his belly and Toothless’ underbelly diverged, he could just make out his own penis sandwiched between them. More interesting to Hiccup, though, was the visible bulge working its way up past his navel.

He put a hand on his belly, pressing down just in front of the bulge. Toothless pushed past this new obstruction, groaning. Hiccup, too, had to gasp in surprise. The rubbing of cock against hand through his gut was incredible.

Far too soon, Toothless bottomed out against Hiccup's sternum. Unlike hitting his diaphragm, this gave Hiccup no trouble breathing.

Toothless, though, whined. A fingerwidth of space still lingered between his genital slit and Hiccup's abused sphincter.

“Just pull out, bud, and go again,” Hiccup advised.

Grudgingly, Toothless began to pull out again. His childish bad mood didn't last long, though, as he felt the friction of movement again. He began to pull faster, a little of Hiccup's gut coming with it, out toward his ass.

Reaching his tip, Toothless reversed direction, ramming back into Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes fluttered, his gut almost rolling over with the fucking. The cock passed his hand on his belly again, making both him and Toothless groan. Hiccup put his other hand on his stomach, just below his sternum, then sighed in appreciation as Toothless rubbed against that too.

Bumping Hiccup's sternum, Toothless began to pull his pillar of flesh back out. Feeling Hiccup's higher hand ghosting over him, he stopped and thrust forward a little bit, fucking into Hiccup's hand through the human’s belly. Hiccup shuddered in wonder, his own mouth falling a little slack at the sensation.

Toothless pulled out further, past Hiccup’s second hand. He paused for a moment, looking down at Hiccup, then pushed forward at Hiccup's lower hand. Hiccup felt a tiny twinge as it passed his belly button again, then a much larger rub as Toothless fucked his lower hand.

All this stimulation, combined with Toothless’ scales rubbing across Hiccup's erect member, had Hiccup very near his sexual peak. Toothless’ slow panting said he still had a ways to go.

“Ngh-! Focus on yourse- elf!” Hiccup grunted, taking the opportunity of Toothless’ direction reversal at his tip. It didn't last long enough, forcing Hiccup to gasp for air in the middle of his last word.

Toothless warbled, sliding back home. Hiccup's gut felt like it was expanding, though without a way to get air into him that really didn't make sense. He tensed up around Toothless, trying his best to hold on to himself until Toothless was ready.

Toothless bumped his sternum, then reversed, beginning to pick up speed again. Hiccup reached under his leg, touching Toothless’ shaft before the tip reached his ass so that Toothless would remember not to pop the tip out.

He didn't, instead reversing at Hiccup's touch and sinking his fleshy pink pillar back in. Hiccup groaned in pleasure, removing his remaining hand and just watching the bulge slide up and down his belly.

One long trip in, one long trip out. Toothless’ shaft flowed into and out of Hiccup's innards, all the speed of a wave and all the strength of the tides. It was a mind-numbingly amazing feeling, fitting Toothless’ massive, bulbous, pink prick so perfectly inside of his gut. Hiccup felt made for it, sculpted on the inside by Toothless’ length.

Toothless began to shove faster, rutting into Hiccup's ass. Hiccup's gut felt like wet clay around Toothless’ length, material just barely strong enough to keep its master’s length from collapsing it all. His gut definitely was sliding up and down inside of him -- at least a little -- to follow Toothless’ thrusts. However, the tight, stretching fit of his asshole made sure nothing dangerous occurred.

Indeed, that tight ring was gripping the shaft amazingly well, the slick friction almost adding more to Hiccup's arousal than the rubbing of his member on Toothless’ underbelly. Hiccup inhaled with every thrust, exhaled with every pull.

Toothless panted, definitely coming close. He warbled, likely unable to make any coherent noise.

“Y-” Toothless bottomed out, interrupting Hiccup's reply. As he began to pull out, Hiccup tried again. “Yes! Fuck ye- uh!”

Toothless’ tip pulled at his ring, the dragon rutting a little too hard. Hiccup tapped at his shaft and he reversed, driving in like a stampeding herd of yak.

Hiccup could feel that something was different. Toothless’ length twitched, momentarily increasing the pressure his belly had to contain. Hiccup sucked in his breath only to have it punched out of him as Toothless changed his angle, ramming all the way home into his diaphragm.

Warmth blossomed in Hiccup's gut, much too hot to be any fluid his body could produce. Hiccup moaned, knowing exactly what it was.

He and Toothless were finally, completely, definitely in a sexual relationship.

Toothless roared, pouring seed into Hiccup with twitching, spastic spurts. Hiccup lay grinning like an idiot, not even caring that he didn't get off in this. He felt his gut taking in the new liquid, pooling it all just a little bit deeper than Toothless’ glorious pillar of flesh.

Grunting, Toothless began to pull out. Hiccup sucked in air, groaned, and was about to ask him to stop, but Toothless changed direction at halfway and rammed back in. Hiccup's words were knocked out of his throat, his gut gurgling as the seed Toothless had painted his insides with was rammed further inside, only to have its place taken by a new flood of cum.

Finally finishing, Toothless began to pull out slowly, for real. Hiccup heaved a breath as soon as he could, the hot seed pooling inside of him making him feel warm, fuzzy, and woozy. Toothless pulled all the way out to Hiccup's ass, then stopped.

“W- Wow. Toothless, th- that…” Hiccup took a breath. “Wow.” Dimly, Hiccup noticed Toothless wasn't pulling out his tip. “Uh-”

Toothless pushed forward, changing his angle again. Hiccup squeaked, feeling the bottom of his belly bulge lewdly. More important than that was what it pressed against. As Toothless’ underbelly rubbed Hiccup's shaft from above, so the tip of his hard-but-limpening shaft rubbed Hiccup from below, through Hiccup's rectum and belly.

Hiccup shuddered, letting out all his air in a rush. Toothless did the gut-frotting again, pushing his human completely over his peak. Hiccup came, spurting a comparatively miniscule amount of cum over his belly and Toothless’. Some of his white cream spattered his face, pressed up against the rock as he was. Moaning silently without any air, Hiccup let himself go.

Coming down from his peak, Hiccup sucked in breath. Toothless pulled himself free, his limp dragonhood sending one last spurt dribbling down Hiccup's backside. Stumbling to one side, Toothless lay down next to Hiccup, spent.

They lay staring at one another for a moment. Hiccup considered darting forward for another kiss, but knew from the growling in his gut that his body was a little too perturbed for such action. Instead he lifted a hand, setting it on Toothless’ snout.

“Hey, bud.” Hiccup grinned.

Toothless crooned, nuzzling into his palm.

Hiccup tried to imagine how he must look, ass-up on a rock, his own cum dribbling down his belly and face as he rubbed his dragon's snout. Anyone in Berk would be horrified to see their chief this way -- and rightfully so.

He couldn't keep the chieftainship. After going through everything he had with Toothless, he also didn't want to keep it. Astrid was perfect for the job -- better even than he was. He could help regarding dragons and plans, and sure he commanded the respect of a few people at a time in crisis situations, but leading the village wasn’t for him. He solved individual problems. He couldn't keep a village structure going forever, winter after winter, year after year.

Hiccup started, trying to sit up suddenly. The village. They would be looking for him! Sure he planned to give up Astrid, and the chieftainship, but if they ever knew why…! “Toothl-- Agh!”

Hiccup's core muscles gave out, unable to lift him after all the stretching they'd just had to endure. He fell back flat on the ground, his innards wobbling like a mug of Yaknog.

Toothless was on his feet instantly. Hiccup beckoned him over. “B- Bud, I need to get my clothes. And I need to get to the lake! I- I’ve gotta wash this off!”

-TBtA-

“Thanks, bud,”

Toothless had just caught him again, ducking his head under the water and a little into the mud of the lakebed as Hiccup began to tilt to one side. Hiccup had barely made it to a crawling position in the first place, his leg muscles quivering with exertion.

Toothless lifted Hiccup back onto his hands and knees, then whimpered. Hiccup gave his head a rub. “It's okay, Toothless. I wanted this…” Hiccup trailed off. Had Toothless not begun against his wishes, he never would have wanted it. It was his initial injury robbing Hiccup of other options that made him interested enough to try. But he couldn't tell Toothless any of that. “It’s okay. I just need to relax in the water, alright?”

Toothless lashed his tail. That clearly wasn't alright. He didn't want Hiccup to drown.

“I'll be okay, bud.” Hiccup grimaced and pushed off of Toothless’ head, rolling himself off of his hands and knees and onto his back in the ankle-deep water. His torn asshole noticed immediately as it passed the freezing cold surface of the water. Gaping as it was, it let water begin to flow into him. Hiccup yelped.

Toothless immediately scrambled to lift him up, trying to get a paw beneath his back. The dragon crooned love and concern, and sorrow that their coupling had caused Hiccup so much injury.

Hiccup's thoughts darkened. “Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you--” Hiccup choked off the thought, even though it hadn't made its way out of his mouth. How could he think about Toothless that way, when the dragon was his only friend in his latest life decision? He caught his breath, then said aloud, “The water's just cold. I'm fine.”

Hiccup used Toothless’ paw to sit up, wincing. Scooping up a handful of water he began to scrub at one of the many, many sticky spots adorning his belly, chest, and face. Toothless tried to help, but nearly pushed Hiccup over.

“I’m okay,” Hiccup repeated, pushing away Toothless’ paw a little more vehemently than he'd intended. He swayed in place, gripping his gut as his muscles tried to remember how to contract and balance him upright in a sitting position. His innards felt used -- like the cloth rags he and Gobber would polish weapons with: threadbare, uneven, and stained.

Toothless kneaded the mud beneath the ankle-deep section of the cove's lake, disturbing the water's surface. He edged side to side, looking uncertain.

Hiccup watched the dragon's actions out of the corner of his eye as he washed down. Seeing how much Toothless didn't know what he was doing, didn't know what to do to help him recover, Hiccup began to feel even more queasy.

He could have died.

Scrubbing his own cum off of himself, feeling cold lake muck tickling the edges of his still gaping asshole, the warmth of Night Fury cum still suffusing his gut, it finally sunk in for Hiccup that he could have died. If Toothless had been even a little less gentle, if Hiccup had done something a little more stupid, or if he slipped a little harder when on top of Toothless, he might not have made it to the lake to clean himself off. He might not have gotten Toothless or himself to finish.

He might have been dead.

Hiccup paused his washing. “Toothless…”

Toothless flinched, not expecting Hiccup to talk.

“No, no,” he deflected Toothless’ worry, “It's okay. I… I just…”

It was sinking in for Hiccup just how important, just how dangerous what they had just done was. Already vulnerable in so many ways thanks to Toothless’ first assault, Hiccup had exposed himself to even more risk -- for Toothless. He'd committed himself to Toothless in a way he couldn't for just about anyone else, including Astrid.

Hiccup needed to hear Toothless commit back. Now that he was used and made even more vulnerable, he needed to know that Toothless would never, ever leave him. “Y- You're…”

He wasn't sure how to ask. Toothless stepped closer, confused.

“You're n- never going to leave me, r- right bud?” Hiccup came out of his shell and asked it. He immediately looked away, crossing his arms and shuddering in the cold water. Maybe all of this had been a terrible idea. Maybe he should have fought off Toothless in the first place. Maybe he… maybe he should have died. Hiccup felt hot breath on his side.

He turned to look, just in time to watch Toothless’ gums clamp over his shoulder and part of his neck. Toothless purred, licking over Hiccup’s skin.

“Uh, Toothless…” Hiccup said, “What are you doing with my sho- oh!” The dragon’s tongue swirled up over his clavicle and around his shoulder joint. “...shoulder?!” Hiccup finished. “Toothless!”

Whimpering through his nostrils, Toothless readjusted. He engulfed a little more of Hiccup’s neck, pressing his head up against Hiccup’s.

“Toothless?”

Hiccup’s shoulder and neck exploded in pain.

-TBtA-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Because mating bites.**


	4. Reuniting

Ending 3, part 4: Reuniting

-TBtA-

Astrid growled, stomping back inside Elder Gothi's house. It was freezing outside, what with the wind and her being soaking wet. Oh, yes, soaking wet: Her hair dripped onto the floor, startling both Fishlegs and Snotlout.

Snotlout scrambled up from where he’d been lying on the floor, trying to sleep the day away. “Astrid, why the heck are you all wet?”

“No luck getting down?” Fishlegs asked, the answer visibly dripping in front of him.

“I wonder if Valka gave Clawlifter that bucket of water, or if that stupid dragon just hates me that much.” Still fuming almost hot enough to make the water on her skin and clothing boil, Astrid dropped to a cross-legged position against the wall. “Gods, I can't believe Valka just took over everything so easily!”

A tapping noise approached. Astrid watched with little curiosity as the elder grabbed a strand of her hair and began wringing it out into a cup. This was the second time Astrid had gotten soaked, after all.

Clawlifter was relentless. No matter how Astrid tried to descend -- running, dropping from path to path, sneaking -- he always caught her and carried back up the mountain by her armpits. It was exactly what she'd done to Eret with Stormfly, but now it was being done to her and she was humiliated.

On the third attempt, Clawlifter had soaked her for the first time. Astrid had been sneaking and was so startled by the water that she had nearly fallen off of the mountain! Clawlifter had caught her, though, and taken her back to the top. He’d left her sopping wet by the door, staring at the sky and wondering where the Hel the bucket on his fore-leg had come from.

Apparently, sometime between that attempt and this latest failure -- her sixth -- Clawlifter had refilled the bucket. Astrid was furious, soaked, and had absolutely nothing to do; she had no intentions of trying again right now.

Snotlout shook his head. “What bucket?” He had been sleeping, the last time Astrid had come in, the time before that, the time before that, and the time before that. He'd just about fallen asleep after her second attempt and was only now catching up.

Astrid threw up her hands, momentarily disrupting the elder. The elderly Viking gave Astrid a light whack to the knees, then resumed her work collecting water from Astrid’s hair.

“Well,” Fishlegs muttered, “I might as well give it a shot. I mean, his bucket isn't full anymore, right?” 

Astrid glowered, annoyed that getting wet was what Fishlegs was worrying about and not the possible dragon coup occurring right under everyone's collective noses.

Fishlegs walked to the door. “Uhum… Well, see you guys in a minute?”

The door closed behind him. Almost simultaneously, a Terrible Terror flew in through one of Elder Gothi's windows, chittering. Elder Gothi dropped the cup of water and Astrid’s hair, immediately stepping away and holding out her arm for the Terrible Terror to land on. Gothi and her pet chittered at each other, then Gothi giggled.

Astrid watched in confusion as the elder opened and walked out of the front door. Didn't she know that Clawlifter…?

“So, uh, what bucket?” Snotlout repeated, reminding Astrid he was awake.

Astrid uncrossed her legs, pulling her knees up to her chest. “The one that dragon has.” She waved at the door. “The Shovelhelm keeping us here.”

Snotlout was silent for a moment, then spoke up, “So, wait, if Fishlegs and Gothi just went out, won't the dragon have to pick one of them to carry back up?”

Astrid rolled her eyes. Elder Gothi was far too slow to even stand a chance of getting down the mountain quickly enough to avoid the dragon, even if Clawlifter was distracted by Fishlegs. “No, Snotlout. They'll both be back any second.”

Time passed. The morning sun stopped shining in through the windows as noon arrived. Astrid heard the fluttering of wings and shot to her feet.

“Great. See? What did I tell you? Took a while, but…” Astrid opened the front door. We're still… trapped…?”

“Hi, guys!” Fishlegs said as Meatlug landed. “Clawlifter didn't grab me on the way down! In fact, I don't see him anywhere!”

Astrid’s hand twitched. “W- What? He just disappeared?!”

Fishlegs shrugged. “Yeah…”

Snotlout barreled past Astrid and down the mountain. “Well screw this! Hookfang! I'm coming!”

Astrid fumed. “I tried to get down this mountain six times and that dragon just up and left?!”

“Well,” Fishlegs mused, “There was this Terrible Terror on the roof he was talking to when I walked out…”

Throwing the door all the way open, Astrid stomped outside. “Great! That's just great. That's…”

She stopped fuming. If this dragon had left his post, were the other dragons out in the forest gone too? Where was Hiccup?

“Oh Gods…” Astrid murmured.

“What?” Fishlegs sat up straighter, alarmed.

“Fishlegs, I need you to take me out into the forest.” Astrid mounted up behind him on Meatlug, without asking permission. The Gronckle grumbled.

Fishlegs didn't lift off. “Didn't Valka trap us in there because you kept going north, into the forest?”

“Yes, she did,” Astrid snapped, “But now her dragon is gone, with no warning from her. Which means some of her dragons are leaving, so we have a chance at getting through.”

“A chance isn't very--”

“Fishlegs, Hiccup is out there somewhere! At least fly me down to the forest's edge. I'm going north whether you help me or not!”

Whining under his breath, Fishlegs tapped his fingers together. Eventually, though, he nodded. “Fine. Meatlug, we're going to the northern forests.”

Meatlug growled, clearly not enamored with the idea, but took off anyway.

-TBtA-

Hiccup screamed, loud enough to hurt his throat, his vocal chords… but he didn't feel that pain. His left shoulder and the left side of his neck were on fire, tearing and ripping in agony as Toothless’ teeth punched through his skin.

Toothless immediately dropped Hiccup, but Hiccup was in too much pain to even notice. On instinct alone, his conscious thought blinded by pain, he dragged himself away from the panting, whimpering, bloody-toothed reptile that was after him, trying to lick him.

Hiccup dragged himself through the water as it turned to shoreline muck, his right arm getting dirty as he clutched his new wounds with his left. Making it to drier land, he collapsed.

Toothless relentlessly licked at the wound, drawing whimpers from Hiccup. Gods, he'd thought he'd had it bad when he had been getting fucked. Now Hiccup clutched at his throat, praying Toothless’ tooth hadn't hit anything vital. Occasionally, Hiccup's thoughts flip-flopped to the darker, and he prayed that Toothless had. Why should he have to continue to survive this gentle, comforting, horrible abuse?

Most of all, wheezing and lying on the ground and finally letting the tears from the pain reach his eyes, Hiccup wondered why. Was the bite a threat? Was Toothless telling him not to leave their relationship, even if the dragon himself did? He felt sick at the thought -- more used than ever.

Some part of his brain disagreed with the rest, though. That part was ecstatic. “... mating scar!” It cried over the growling of the rest of his injured, animalistic mind. “... irresponsible of you, Toothless!”

Hiccup blinked. Why would he berate Toothless as irresponsible? He himself had gotten that same lecture from his father in just the last week. Whatever Toothless was doing -- had been doing to Hiccup -- irresponsible wasn't nearly the best description.

“... help him, Toothless! I'm here to help him!”

His vision swirled, colors that shouldn't be in the cove mixing in. Shaking, Hiccup's left hand passed in front of his face, showing him a massive handprint in red.

“... kept the other Vikings away for you! … stop focusing on how I stopped you from…” Hiccup's head hit the ground. Why was he lying down? “... let me save your mate!”

Hiccup's last, dim memory was of someone else's clean, human hands coming down to grasp his head and, atop that image, a dim stirring of fear that -- if another human was here -- he and Toothless would be outed to every member of the village by sundown.

-TBtA-

“I'm coming, Hiccup. I'm coming,” Astrid whispered, lifting herself a little onto Fishlegs’ shoulders as she tried to look past him at the cove. “Please, can we go faster? We don't know what kind of state Hiccup's in!”

Fishlegs grumbled. “We'll get there when we get there.”

Astrid bounced up and down. She couldn't stand waiting. Meatlug grumbled too, but Astrid had way too much nervous energy. “I can see the cove right there.” She leaned forward, pushing on Fishlegs. “Can't we lose some altitude, gain some velocity?”

“That's not how it works for Gronckles,” Fishlegs admonished, pushing back. Meatlug rumbled her agreement.

Clasping her hands behind her back and holding her breath, Astrid tried to be patient. The repetitive buzzing flap of the Gronckle quickly drove her to the brink of insanity. “There has to be a faster way!”

Fishlegs shrugged. “I'm worried about Hiccup, too, but Toothless wouldn't really hurt him! Neither would Valka! Both of them care about him!”

Astrid growled. She couldn't take Fishlegs’ naïve trust any longer. “Just land here! I'll go the rest of the way on foot!”

Fishlegs looked down. “Land where? There are just trees here!”

“Anywhere, Fishlegs!”

Grumbling, Fishlegs directed Meatlug down toward a small gap in the trees. She fluttered in, brushing branches on either side with all of their collective legs and wings. 

Before the Gronckle even touched down, Astrid leaped from her back and took off into the trees, in the direction of the cove. 

“Astrid, wait!”

“No time!” Astrid shouted back, “Follow in the sky!”

On foot, Astrid went almost double the speed Meatlug had achieved. She snorted. Gronckles were extraordinarily useful but abysmal in any sense of speed.

She arrived at one lip of the cove and skidded to a halt, looking in.

The cove was abandoned, no sign of present habitation anywhere. It sure looked like creatures had been there, though -- intelligent ones. By the far wall, lines in the ground tried and failed to show some sort of image. Scattered all over the cove, various scrapes and upturned ground indicated some kind of struggle -- a long one. Not far from the lake, though…

“Oh Gods, please don't let that be blood.”

Astrid began running for the crevice that would allow her to drop into the cove. She vaulted into it, slamming a shoulder pauldron into one of the walls as she stumbled the landing. It tore off, falling into a crack between some rocks. Astrid ignored it.

“Don't be blood, don't be blood,” Astrid repeated like a mantra, clambering down over the rocks in an uncharacteristically uncoordinated fashion. Landing on the cove's floor and stumbling, Astrid ran toward what she had spotted.

The small puddle of dark red pooled on the dirt was, in fact, blood. Astrid fell to her knees next to the puddle, sending ripples through the small pool. It was very fresh, less than an hour old.

“Hiccup… Gods no…” Drag marks led from the lake’s shore to the puddle. There wasn't much she could see beyond that, due to the lake erasing or diluting any evidence, but it wasn't difficult to figure out what had happened. Hiccup had bled out in the water, then had almost no blood left to bleed after he was dragged to land.

The fluttering buzzing of Meatlugs’ wings passed overhead, settling down by the drawings in the dirt. “Astrid, did you see these? What do they mean?”

Staring at the puddle as her heart quietly imploded, Astrid didn't respond.

“Wait, Astrid, there's something else over here!” Fishlegs reached down into the cluster of rocks Meatlug had landed next to, picking up something. It glinted in the midday sun, rough metal and well-cleaned wood reflecting equally brightly. It was Hiccup's prosthetic leg.

Astrid's vision began to rotate, growing a little dim.

“Astrid?”

Fishlegs was walking toward her, still holding the leg.

“Astrid!”

-TBtA-

Hiccup jerked awake, wheezing a deep breath. Every fingerwidth of his whole body felt like it had been punched by Thor -- inside and out. He fell back from the tiny amount he'd been able to sit up, his bruised and sore muscles giving out immediately.

Lying in bed, gasping, Hiccup began to realize something wasn’t right. First of all, he was in bed.

Attempting to turn his head, Hiccup found that he couldn't. His neck was wrapped thickly with cloth; the wound beneath had clotted, locking his neck in a single direction -- unless he wanted to stab himself with dried blood.

He stared up at the ceiling of his room, feeling a cold, indigestible ball of fear dropping into his gut. Everything had really happened. It wasn't a nightmare. Slowly, his right arm lethargic and heavy -- yet still more movable than his immobile left -- Hiccup rubbed at the bandage on his neck, and the wound beneath.

Mating scars. He and Toothless had just done the dragon equivalent to Viking marriage -- mated for life.

His fingers running over the rough, hardened fabric of the bandage one more time, Hiccup realized the source of his concerns. Whoever had bandaged him had to have seen the scar. And if they had seen that scar -- he felt himself under the covers to be certain but, sure enough, he was still naked.

Someone human, who had brought him home and bandaged him, had seen his **sansorðinn** status. The evidence was written all over his behind.

Hiccup heard footsteps approaching. He opened his mouth to call out, but never got the chance to. A black, scaly head entered his vision. Toothless’ tongue was already darting out toward his mouth.

“Mmmmnhhfff!” Hiccup complained into the scaly mouth firmly affixed to his own. 

Toothless purred, the vibrations traveling directly into Hiccup's lungs as his tongue lavished Hiccup's mouth.

Managing to get his temporarily active hand onto Toothless’ chin, Hiccup pushed the dragon away, sputtering a little. “Toothless!” he repeated, now able to complain at full volume.

Giggling reached his ears, coming from somewhere out of sight. Blushing furiously in terrified embarrassment, Hiccup tried and failed to jerk his body to see who it was. With the dragon standing on his blanket, he was immobilized apart from his one free arm.

“Wh- Who…?” Hiccup stammered, afraid of the answer. Any human response meant he was probably done for. Astrid would just kill him where he lay.

“How about you don't go any farther than that for a while, Toothless? A long, long while.”

Hearing his mom's voice talking directly to Toothless, Hiccup changed his mind. He was going to kill himself, over all of his embarrassment. “MOM?!”

Valka laughed again. “Yes, Hiccup. I'm here.”

Hiccup's face grew redder. “D- Did you-- H- How many people know?! G- Gods, I know this looks bad--”

“Looks bad?!” his mom cut him off, voice rising.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hiccup let his mind implode. His mom -- feral dragon mom -- didn't approve of his relationship. Oh Gods, how he was screwed.

“Whatever made you think this looks bad, Hiccup?”

Hiccup's whole world flipped back over. His mom knew everything -- she had to. How was she not upset? “B- But-- I-- Toothless-- We-- Y- You're not finding that the least bit... weird?”

“No, Hiccup.” Hiccup heard shifting cloth as Valka came closer, then felt a hand on his arm as she knelt beside him. Toothless growled, but retreated from the bed a little to give her room. “Meeting you two at the sanctuary, I had actually thought it had happened before I met you. Even seeing you quarrel after Stoick…” She paused. “You two just seemed... together.”

Hiccup licked his drying lips. How much had Valka misunderstood things? And why did she go straight to the assumption that he and Toothless… had already done those things?

“Of course,” she continued, “That whole illusion was dispelled after you defeated Drago, when all of a sudden that girl Astrid was in your arms.”

“All of a sudden?” Hiccup repeated. “Mom, Astrid and I have-” He caught himself, his new mating bite twinging. “... had been dating for five YEARS before… before last night.” Hiccup pulled his free arm away from her hand as best he could. He wasn't finding her touch very comforting at the moment. He didn't really want to think about anyone touching anything.

“Hiccup--”

Hiccup tried and failed to shake his head. “N- No, mom. I'm not discussing this right now.” He squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath, trying to steady himself. He still had to do chiefly things, until he could give Astrid the job. If the people of the village knew, he'd just have to live with that. “Tell me how many people know about last night. And find me something to write with.”

Valka paused a moment, as if considering taking his hand again, then stood up. For the first time, she passed through the corner of his vision. She looked a little haggard. “Elder Gothi appeared a few moments after I brought you home. She bandaged you up without a word, then left. The only other people who know are you, me, Toothless, and the rest of the dragons that came from the sanctuary. Possibly a few other dragons, if they decided to help the ones helping me.”

Hiccup almost fainted with relief. Gothi didn't speak much, especially on matters this… big. Valka was apparently completely understanding of the relationship. The rest of the dragons couldn't speak Norse, so they were all safe to know as well.

Nobody in the village at large knew.

Hiccup tried again to pull himself to a seated position. “G- Great. That's something. Now something to write with. E- Everyone-- uhnh-” He fell back, his core muscles unable to pull him up after its recent abuse. “Everyone must be wondering where I am.”

Valka shuffled off around the room. As she turned away, Hiccup thought he heard her say, “Some more than others,” but it was too quiet to hear well.

-TBtA-

Astrid jerked awake, swinging her arms as she felt hands against her back.

“Ow! Astrid!” Fishlegs dropped her, taking a stumbling step away and holding his jaw. Meatlug growled, upset that Astrid had hurt her rider. Astrid took in her surroundings.

She'd only been out for a few seconds, maybe half a minute -- enough time for Fishlegs and Meatlug to get over to her, but not enough time for him to mount Meatlug and take off.

“What was that for?!” Fishlegs whined.

Astrid clambered to her feet, still feeling dizzy. She didn't have time to feel dizzy. Whatever Valka's plan was, they had to go stop it. “Sorry Fishlegs.”

“Sorry?” Fishlegs asked. “You fell unconscious! I was worried!”

“Sorry,” Astrid repeated, stumbling over toward Meatlug. Hiccup’s prosthetic foot was strapped to her saddle. Astrid ignored it, getting onto the Gronckle’s back. “Come on, we have to get back to the village.”

Fishlegs clambered onto Meatlug in front of her, pushing her backward. “I'm not letting you fly my girl.”

Astrid threw up her hands. “Fine! Whatever. Let's get going! Please!”

They took off, Astrid’s leg wrapped protectively around Hiccup's prosthetic. She vowed to find out what happened to Hiccup -- beating it out of his mother if necessary -- then to find his body and pay proper respects.

Then Valka, Toothless, and any other dragons that aided in killing Hiccup were going to pay dearl--

“Hey! There you are!” “About time we found you! “Yeah, we only looked for like an hour once the news came out.”

Fishlegs pulled into a hover. “Tuffnut? Ruffnut? What are you doing out here?” 

Astrid leaned over his shoulder. “What news?!”

“Hiccup's back home!” Tuffnut said. Ruffnut cut in. “He just put up a letter on his door.” “Or,” Tuffnut qualified, “His mom did, anyway.”

Astrid's blood boiled. “What did it say?”

Tuffnut lifted a finger. “He's resigning as chief. Something about honor…” Ruffnut reached over and grabbed one of her brother's fingers, lifting it for him. “He's breaking up with you and--”

“And what?!” Astrid snarled. “Let me guess: Valka's chief now.”

Tuffnut and Ruffnut shared a look of confusion. “Uh, actually,” Ruff began. “You are,” Tuffnut finished.

“I'm…” Astrid shook her head. No, that didn't make sense. Why would Valka make her the chief? Why take out Hiccup then remove all of his political power? “I'm the chief?”

“Well yeah,” Tuffnut shrugged, “Unless you resign three days from now, like Hiccup did. In which case… Huh, wait, you don't have a fiancé anymore. Maybe you'll make Fishlegs chief?”

Fishlegs squeaked. “M- Me? Chief? Nonono.”

Astrid dug her hands into her hair, then carefully pulled her fingers back out so they wouldn't ruin the braids. “I- I need to get back to the village.”

“No kidding,” Ruffnut said, “Everyone's looking for you!”

“Fishlegs…” Astrid implied the order to keep flying.

“J- Just don't resign and make me chief, okay?” Fishlegs said, directing Meatlug toward the village. “I can't… that's not my kind of responsibility…”

Astrid clenched her fists. It wasn't her kind either, but if it helped her stop whatever Valka was doing, she was going to take it.

-TBtA-

“If Hiccup is resigning as chief, we need someone with experience to lead!”

Spitelout stood before the crowd of Vikings, holding Hiccup's letter in the air. He clutched his ticket to the chieftainship… even if it did have Astrid's name on it instead of his.

“I stood by Stoick's side for all these years! I was his brother! If not his son, I should lead the village!”

“Yeah dad!” Snotlout egged him on, “Spitelout! Spitelout! Oi! Oi! Oi!”

“Look here! The village is in turmoil and where is Astrid? Nowhere to be found! We need a present leader, we're Vikings!” A small subset of the crowd cheered, but the vast majority looked uncomfortable.

“Tha’s nonsense Spitelout!” Gobber said, to jeers from the small Spitelout-supporting subsection. “If Hiccup says Astrid’s the next chief, Astrid’s the next chief! I’s his choice!”

“Choice?” Spitelout spat, “This isn't a matter of choice! It's the logical thing ta do! I'm better for the village than she is!” Spitelout's cohort jeered Astrid. A few dissenters spoke up back, in support of Gobber's follow-Astrid camp. Many more stared upwards instead.

Snotlout looked up. “Uh, dad--”

“Not now, Snotlout,” Spitelout shushed him.

The lad pointed upward. “Dad, seriously--”

Spitelout looked up, just in time to see Astrid snatch Hiccup's letter out of his hand, astride Fishlegs’ dragon, Meatlug. The crowd gaped, waiting for either member of the power struggle to make a move.

“This isn't his handwriting!” Astrid shouted, tossing the letter aside.

Fishlegs snatched at the letter before it fluttered out of his reach. “L- Let me check!”

Astrid ignored him, jumping off the Gronckle and landing right behind Spitelout. She rammed her shoulder into the house’s entrance. “Valka, open this door!”

“The Hel are you doin’, Astrid?!” Gobber demanded, pushing his way toward the door and Spitelout.

Banging on the door with a foot, Astrid ignored him too. “Valka, what did you do with Hiccup?! What did you DO?!”

Spitelout grabbed Astrid, trying to pull her away from the door. “Look at this! She's a wreck! We can't have someone like this leading the-- Oof!”

Astrid kicked out at the door, smashing her boot into the latch and her shoulder into Spitelout's chest. In a heap, both of them rolled down the stairs. The door bent a little inward, the latch nearly cracked off.

“Now tha’s just rude, lass!” Spitelout complained, holding her down as she struggled. Gobber made for the door.

Considerately, the old smith knocked. “Erm, Hiccup? Valka? Coul’ one of you come out here an’ calm down Astrid?”

Silence swept over the crowd as they waited for a response. A second passed. Two. 

Astrid's struggles increased. Spitelout let her pull herself free as concern began to coil in his gut. “Valka! What did you do? Where is he?!” Astrid shouted at the door. Valka -- Spitelout's sister-in-law-in-law -- wouldn't have done something to her own son, right? Astrid was just blowing things out of proportion.

The cracking of the latch being ripped out the rest of the way echoed like an explosion through the crowd. Astrid froze, still two steps from the door, as a black paw reached through the space where the latch had been and began to pull the door open. 

Toothless snarled at the crowd. Hiccup, mounted on his saddle, didn't look any more happy to see everyone. The boy dressed in green and brown, his old clothes, but still held himself ramrod straight with authority.

“Oh Kay. I had wanted to just post a letter, make this quieter and easier for everyone, but you're Vikings. Reading and Vikings don't go together. Right.”

He leaned forward on Toothless, almost looking winded by that single shout. Nobody spoke up. Nobody wanted to drown out their chief.

“First off, I'm resigning as chief of Berk. I can't do this, really.”

“Hiccup--” Gobber tried to cut in.

“Let me finish.” Hiccup caught his breath. “Second, my successor is Astrid Hofferson. I believe she's perfect for the position of chief. If she doesn't think do, then she gets to name her successor.” Hiccup jabbed a finger at Spitelout, lifting his right arm to do so. “That's not negotiable.”

Spitelout pouted. It wasn't fair. He was the chief's brother-in-law! Why was the chieftainship being moved to an unrelated clan?

Hiccup leaned forward further on the saddle, slouching. He pulled his right hand back in to support himself. “Now… I need to get some sleep, okay? So just--”

“Who the Hel are you? And where's Hiccup?!”

Spitelout jumped. The angry shout had come from just a few steps in front of him. 

Astrid took a threatening step forward, seething. “Hiccup's left-handed, you impostor!”

Toothless, between the maybe-Hiccup’s legs, growled. Maybe-Hiccup stiffened. Spitelout looked, but couldn't see anything that indicated the boy wasn't Hiccup. Even his left pant leg hung loosely below the knee, oddly without a prosthetic.

Maybe-Hiccup raised his right hand, trying to ward her off. “Astrid, it is me. I'm Hiccup.”

“Why the Hel are you only using your right arm, then?!”

Hiccup splayed his hand. “I'm tired? My left arm hurts? What-- Why do I have to prove my identity to you, Astrid?”

“Because Hiccup is DEAD!” Astrid charged up the last two steps at the maybe-impostor. She leaped, knocking him clear off Toothless and further into the house. There was a brief struggle, then Toothless’ head came swinging around. Astrid, caught on the spade-shaped skull, was hurled into the doorframe. She fell still, not unconscious but with the fight knocked out of her.

Valka appeared from one side of the door, rushing to Hiccup. She lifted him up, inadvertently revealing to the crowd his now bloodstained shirt. His neckline was torn away, revealing bloody bandages. The wounds underneath had broken open again, the bandages seeping blood.

“Someone get Elder Gothi back here!” Valka shouted to the crowd.

Spitelout looked between Hiccup's injuries and Toothless, now growling at Astrid. The fight hadn't been long enough for Toothless to have bit Hiccup like that, then for the people in the house to bandage him. Hiccup had already been hurt like that, even before Astrid had charged him.

But… Toothless would never hurt Hiccup, right?

-TBtA-

Hiccup sat in bed in Elder Gothi's hut, waiting for Astrid to come charging up to demand answers. Even though Toothless wouldn't let her near him, Hiccup knew she, of all people, deserved those answers. Hiccup just wasn't sure if he was ready to give them.

Sure enough, Toothless’ growl made it through the walls of the hut and to Hiccup's ears. He wasn't sure who it was, exactly, but he wasn't really ready to see anyone about anything. Though, if he wanted nothing to change, he should have just ignored Toothless’ actions and never brought Astrid and Valka to provoke him all those days ago.

“Let 'em in, bud,” Hiccup said to the wall, knowing Toothless could hear him outside. Grudgingly, Toothless’ growl faded away. Footsteps crossed to Gothi's door.

Astrid came in. Hiccup waited for the ranting, the screaming, the accusations he was an impostor… 

Defying his expectations, she sat down calmly at the foot of his bed. He was already sitting up, looking across the bed’s longer length at her.

The piece of paper in her hand -- his letter -- crinkled as she gripped it far too tightly. “I don't want to tarnish your honor with my issues...” she read from the post-script.

Hiccup said nothing, grimacing. It wasn't nearly his best bit of prose. In fact, it was just his way of avoiding the actual issue behind his leaving her.

“What issues?” Astrid growled.

Opening his mouth, Hiccup prepared to respond. His throat clenched. Taking a moment to reconsider, he closed his mouth again, having made no sound. He looked away.

Astrid's face fell a little. She got up, sitting down again practically in Hiccup's lap. “Hiccup…” Her breath wafted over his face. She leaned in to--

“No.” Hiccup managed to lift his right hand in between them. “I- I’m not ready to go back--” He shut up, but the change in Astrid's expression told him every bit of damage had already been done.

“B- Back?! Who the Hel else have you been kissing?” Astrid demanded.

“Look, I know you're going to think this looks bad…”

The color drained from Astrid’s face. She leaned away. 

Inwardly, Hiccup wilted. Clearly, she had just figured everything out. He could only hope she didn't go shouting it from the village rooftops, or a mob would be there to kill him in no time.

Astrid's mouth opened, then closed. She momentarily reminded Hiccup of a fish out of water. “You dumped me for your MOTHER?!”

Hiccup's face exploded into a mortified blush. Reflexively, he gasped in horror. “G- Gods, Astrid! No! What the-- Gods, no!”

Astrid visibly relaxed, wiping her brow in relief, then blushing a little in embarrassment. She gave Hiccup a curious look. “So… if not your mom, then why was she so cold around me? And what prompted the change now?”

Immediate crisis of false information averted, Hiccup looked away again. He wasn't sure he could say, really. He didn't want Astrid to resent him for his choices -- slightly forced upon him as they may have been.

“Hiccup…” Astrid began to lean in, tilting his chin up a little.

Hiccup continued to avoid her gaze. If he didn't explain, he at least owed her the chance to feel how things had changed, to feel that his side of the relationship just wasn't there anymore. His interest in her had been pounded out of him by a bulbous, pink dragonhood. And while he couldn't say that, his body would for him.

Astrid’s lips met his, hers needy, his just feelingless. It was barely a moment before she pulled away. No, worse, she recoiled. “Bleh- Gods, Hiccup! Your mouth tastes like dragon saliva!”

The color drained from her face again as she made the connection. Hiccup firmly closed his mouth.

“... Oh.”

Hiccup had expected shouting, screaming, maybe a pummeling pile of punches. Instead, Astrid quietly got up, then sat down again at the foot of the bed, facing a little away.

“You're… with Toothless. You… You…” She waved an arm at him. “The shoulder, the neck… that's a mating bite, isn't it? Like Stormfly and her mate?”

Gaze averted, Hiccup licked his lips. “... yeah.”

The corner of Hiccup's vision detected movement and flicked to check automatically. Astrid clenched and unclenched her fists, balling them in her lap.

“Astrid--”

“What does he give you that I can't?” Astrid snapped.

“I don't know!” Hiccup's right arm waved weakly, his left twitching a little in its bandages. “I've never… done anything with you! And--”

“So you, what, got impatient?” Hiccup's eyes flicked to her face just long enough to see her angry sneer. “You wanted a hole to fuck because you're the big chief now?!”

Hiccup fought weakly to get a word in edgewise. “Astrid...”

“Gods,” Astrid barreled onward, “You're worse than Snotlout. At least he waits until he has a human partner before whipping it out.”

“... **sansorðinn,** ” Hiccup mumbled.

Astrid shook her head. “Hah, Toothless? He's a dragon, Hiccup. You couldn't make him **sansorðinn** if you stuck your arm all the way... up his...”

She trailed off, noticing the tears brimming in Hiccup's no-longer averted eyes. She opened her mouth to make a comment, but Hiccup beat her to it. “I'm **sansorðinn**!” he hissed.

Her mouth opened, then closed. She looked away, searching in the corner of the floor and a spice rack for some explanation of what Hiccup had just said.

Hiccup hiccuped, his tears beginning to flow out. “Toothless, he… A- And I… I- It wasn't like that at first, but…” Hiccup looked away, unable to even look at the side of his former girlfriend's head. “I- I’m an **ergi**. I’m f- fucking **argr** a- and I…” He trailed off. He had no more words to explain it, apart from meaningless apologies. Nothing that had happened could be changed. Nothing that he had done he could go back on. He and Astrid were over.

“... Oh.”

Silence passed for a long moment, neither looking at the other. Astrid turned to look first, Hiccup noting the movement but avoiding looking back.

“How the Hel did you fit Toothless’--?”

“Astrid, please…” Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut and begged her not to continue that line of thought.

She acquiesced, remaining quiet another moment. “So, resigning the chieftainship, breaking up with me… that was all for when you revealed this?”

“Not when,” Hiccup asserted, “If. If I reveal this, or if it comes out. Which, I really hope it won't.” He managed to look at her, putting the authority he knew his gaze could occasionally muster into the look. He really did not want her telling anyone.

“Okay. I get it. I won't tell anyone.”

Hiccup relaxed, letting his tense muscles rest a little looser in their bandages. He really felt like a mess. They shared a more companionable silence, for all of five seconds. “Ow!”

Astrid pulled her fist back, shaking out her fingers while Hiccup’s right arm twitched in pain. “THAT was for dumping me for a dragon.”

He didn't even try to come up with a sarcastic reply. He deserved it.

Astrid's glare softened. “I… hope you two are happy, at least.”

Hiccup avoided her gaze, the tears on his face tingling slightly. “I do too.”

Giving him one last long look, Astrid turned and headed for the door. Reaching the handle, she paused. “Why me?”

“Huh?”

“For chief? Was it try to distract me from you and Toothless?”

Hiccup’s mouth twitched, almost wanting to smile. “No, Astrid. Everything I said in that letter, I meant. I actually think you’ll make a better chief than I would. Could. Er… y’know.”

Astrid blinked. “... Wow. Thanks.”

Hiccup did break into a smile. “Of course, milady. Go run your village, chief.”

She pulled open the door and departed, receiving only a cursory growl from Toothless as she did. Somehow, though, that growl sent her running back inside.

“Astrid?!” Hiccup asked, surprised.

“Stormfly! Where is Stormfly?!” Astrid demanded.

Hiccup cursed. He'd completely forgotten. “Toothless must know. As soon as I can fly, we’ll go looking.”

The door handle groaned under Astrid's grip. “That could be weeks!”

“Days, actually,” Hiccup corrected. “Night Fury saliva, remember?”

“Does she have days out there?” Astrid asked.

“She’ll be fine, Astrid,” Hiccup assured. “I promise. Really.”

“She better be, Hiccup,” Astrid growled.

-TBtA-

**Hiccup’s Letter:**

“

To the tribe:

I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, hereby resign as chieftain of the tribe of Hairy Hooligans, of the island of Berk, in the Barbaric Archipelago. Recent personal changes have conspired to make my continuing in this capacity impossible. If I could explain everything, I would. But I can't.

As my last act as chief, I will name my successor: Astrid Hofferson. She holds herself to far more responsible standards than I ever could. I can't imagine a better leader for our tribe.

I believe that this is the best solution for everyone. I'm not dying or running away; I just don't think I have the honor for such a title -- not now.

Signed,

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third

…

P.S. Astrid, you and I have been in a relationship for some time. From what I’ve heard, my father and yours were even drafting a marriage contract for thaw of next year.

I can't continue that. It's not you, it's me. I don't want to tarnish your honor with my issues.

I'm sorry.

”

-TBtA-


	5. Victory Lap (dance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ValJumper.  
> Just ValJumper.

Ending 3, part 5: Victory Lap (dance)

-TBtA-

_A week later..._

Valka watched the specks frolicking through the sky. One, jet black, spun and wove through the clouds, bursting with energy. The other, blue and yellow, flew a little more warily and a little more slowly. Playful roars echoed back across the ocean as the black speck did circles around the blue.

“Well, Cloudjumper…” Valka sighed, smiling. “I was right, wasn't I? The boy and his Night Fury.”

Cloudjumper snorted, turning his head away and pretending to have no interest in the frolicking younglings.

“Oh don't be that way. I know you were worried about them too. You saw the same things I did, didn't you?” She gave him a scratch on the neck, reminiscing. “Gods, Hiccup had been terrified when Clawlifter dropped him off. Then when Toothless arrived, all that fear melted away…” She shrugged. “That is, until I used that trick to knock that Night Fury out, of course.”

Cloudjumper leaned into Valka's touch. -- Outwardly, he betrayed no interest in anything happening and stared off into the horizon, away from the village and the dragons frolicking.

Feeling mischievous, Valka began to scratch with both hands, exploring lower. 

Cloudjumper shifted his feet a little and swung his tail, doing his best to give no sign of noticing Valka's affections. That was his way: needless stoicism.

Eventually, though, Valka rubbed a spot he couldn't ignore, down between his hind legs. 

His head snapped to look at her. His crown flared as he gave her a questioning look.

“What? The younglings hook up and now suddenly I don't get any attention?”

Cloudjumper grumbled, giving the dragons out on the horizon a glare.

Valka took the opportunity to look back at the village. Going at it right here, next to the sea cliffs in full view of all of Berk, didn't seem like the best plan. “Let's go somewhere more private, then see how you feel about things.”

Without responding directly to the comment, Cloudjumper dipped his head and extended a wing claw to help her climb onto his neck. Valka did, standing atop his back and feeling the rush of rolling power in his back through her feet as he took off.

She hooted, barely hanging on as Cloudjumper did a quick roll. He leveled out heading north into the forest.

Crouching on his back, Valka felt his powerful wingbeats as he flew right over the cove. That spot was for Hiccup and Toothless. They needed one of their own. 

Swooping out over the far edge of the island, powerful winds lifted Cloudjumper up and back. He pulled in his wings, bleeding altitude without gaining all that much speed, thanks to the backdraft. They dropped lightly onto the edge of the sea cliffs, on a point overlooking the crashing surf. 

Valka slid from Cloudjumper's back, landing lightly on the grassy cliff edge. The spot was peaceful, secluded. A rotting tree stump sat rolled a couple dozen paces into the woods, turned on its side. An almost invisible indentation in the ground indicated where it used to rest. Wind blasted up over the lip of the cliff, but died just a few steps inland.

Valka grinned. “It's beautiful, Cloudjumper.” She gave him a heavy-handed rub on the neck. “Thank you.”

Cloudjumper ducked his head minutely. It was a small gesture, one only she would really ever notice. Other dragons didn't care and there were no other humans to impress. Those actions were what made her love him more.

Without further ado, Valka began to unclasp and remove her coat. She wanted Cloudjumper and she knew he had to be wanting her back, even if he wasn't showing it. He'd just had to endure two weeks of forced celibacy while Valka met her ex, lost her ex, helped her son kill her ex's murderer, then help her son through relationship difficulties. He had to be more than ready, at this point.

Though he did his best to hide it, Cloudjumper watched her undress out of the corner of his eye. Valka's clothes came off piece by piece, tossed in a haphazard heap by the forest's edge. When her boots came off, followed quickly by her pants, her mate's hungry gaze became a little more apparent. A pair of familiar protrusions between his hind-legs made their appearance, emerging into the midday sunlight.

“Well, aren't you excited today?” Valka asked. Now shirtless, she knelt before the emerging dragonhoods and teased the heads, rubbing both into the palms of her hands.

Cloudjumper's normally unnoticeable breathing quickened, reaching a noticeable pace. Valka worked her hands up and down both shafts as they emerged, stimulating them to emerge even faster.

“Back,” Valka said, inhaling the musky scent of Cloudjumper's groin and losing a little of her Norse thoughts. The language wasn’t important; Cloudjumper understood her no matter what she spoke.

Rumbling in both agreement and -- in his aged, jaded way -- excitement, Cloudjumper rolled onto his back. His twin dragonhoods were pulled from Valka's grasp as one of his legs swung over her head. When he came to rest, he lay back-down in the nearly invisible indentation the pulled-out tree stump had left, his head oriented toward the forest.

Valka purred, climbing over one of Cloudjumper's legs and regaining control of the shafts sticking up into the air. They were fully revealed and fully erect. She took some of the lubricant on each tip and worked it down, trying to prepare the twin lengths for her holes.

Cloudjumper, meanwhile, was not ignoring his duties in preparing her. As she knelt hands-and-elbows on his underbelly, preparing his lengths, Cloudjumper curled his head in as best he could and reached out his tongue toward her uncovered behind. 

Valka shivered, moaning as her mate's forked tongue licked from her clit all the way up her crack past her rear entrance. She felt like she had been waiting to reach this position, these feelings, ever since she had brought Hiccup to her sanctuary.

Cloudjumper dug into her vagina slightly, licking up her fluids. Valka clenched on his tongue, unable to resist practicing on the presented tiny portion. In retaliation, he pulled his tongue and the fluid he'd licked up free, spreading it upwards over her asshole and a little ways into her behind.

“Ahmph!” Valka, stimulated by the anal, took one of the tips into her mouth and sank down as far as she could go. Given the size of the shafts, she didn't even make her way down a quarter of that tip. Nonetheless, her swirling tongue still forced Cloudjumper to lash his tail.

He dug into her vagina again, licking up the meal there, then delivering it back into her behind. She rocked back, forcing her hips a little farther onto that stimulating tongue as she tried to remember to work his shafts.

“A- Alright…” Valka dragged her dripping genitals away from Cloudjumper's ravishing tongue, working her hips forward and getting her knees under herself as she moved down her lover.

Cloudjumper rumbled, the sound traveling up her knees and into the twin dragonhoods between her legs. The tips tapped her inner thighs, making her shudder and leak even more fluid from her front entrance. She was prepared. Cloudjumper was prepared.

Valka let her knees slip to either side, just a little. The twin tips rubbed into each of her holes, just beginning to part her lips and open her sphincter. Slowly, she let more and more of her weight rest on those tips until they popped in, the front entrance going first. Valka moaned with relief and with the rightness of the feeling. The two tips were exactly the right width -- they had molded her to them and she had molded to them to her. 

Cloudjumper let his head fall back, releasing a soft roar more along the lines of a groan. The shafts now within Valka twitched, releasing even more lubricant for them to work with.

Valka languidly let herself sink down onto the shafts, feeling each parting her inner walls. Not very deep in, a pressure began to build in her rear, a sense of fullness pervading her gut. She leaned a little to the side, immediately feeling the sensation pass and the shaft slide deeper.

“Ngh.” Three quarters of the way down, Valka stopped again. Her vagina twinged, the hole simply unable to accept more length without pushing through a very strong inner sphincter. This had always been their challenge -- getting her relaxed enough to release that sphincter and hilt her mate.

Cloudjumper waved a wing, indicating she would be best served with their usual strategy. Taking deep breaths, Valka began pulling herself off of the shafts, sliding upward until she popped free entirely.

Turning around, Valka shuffled backward a little and lined up again. Facing Cloudjumper's head, she lined up her front passage with his lower dragonhood and her navel with his upper, aiming her clit right at the gap between the two prongs. “Ahhh…” Pleasure flooding into her loins, Valka sank down onto the one prick, the other rubbing her belly as it slid upward.

She grabbed the shaft not buried within her, running her hands over it. When the external length reached her navel, the internal length once again pressed up against her cervix.

“Here goes…” Valka pressed the outside shaft against her belly, pressing hard against her clit. As she did so, she lifted herself upward, dragging her clit through a sandwich of both shafts.

Pleasure sparked across her legs, making her thighs nearly give out as she lifted upward. The feeling of the two cocks inside and out of her vagina made her weak in the knees, almost halting her upward progress. Reaching the point where only the tip of one shaft remained inside, she sank back down, applying the same sandwiching treatment.

“Hah!” Her cervix got the Hel out of the way, letting the single shaft inside of her protrude directly into her womb. Her vagina spasmed, the stimulation of her womb’s walls bringing her inexorably a little step closer to climax.

Hilting Cloudjumper, the two of them now slit to slit, the feelings began to fade again. Valka twisted a little, rubbing her clit between the two shafts sandwiched around it, but her body told her that wasn't nearly enough stimulation to get her over her own peak. Sighing with contentment, she began to lift herself off of Cloudjumper again.

Popping free, Valka took a moment to appreciate the feeling of her mate's hard shafts wobbling between her legs. It had taken her a lot of fear and practice to get to the point she was at with him, but she wouldn't trade a single moment of it for anything.

… well, for just anything. But that was something for her to miss another time.

“Ohhhhhh…” Valka sank back down, taking Cloudjumper into both of her holes. Her walls clenched and rolled, thoroughly appreciating the two hard lengths protruding into her. Trying to catch her breath, Valka was forced to let out another moan as the upper shaft pushed through her cervix, back into her womb.

Hilted again, now on both Cloudjumper's dragonhoods, Valka felt the familiar stretching of her belly just above her navel. She rubbed the barely visible bump, feeling the wall of her womb running over Cloudjumper's tip in exquisite detail. The depth, the closeness she had with her mate couldn't be matched by sex with any other being. Merged to this depth, they were one.

One of Cloudjumper's wings rose to cradle her back. She clamped down with her holes, tensing her legs around him as she prepared for him to move. 

Feeling she was ready, Cloudjumper rolled back onto his feet and turned, gently delivering Valka’s back onto the ground. The world spun around Valka everywhere except where their hips were joined.

“Go for it,” Valka gasped, sliding a little ways down the twin dragonhoods as gravity tried to pull them apart.

Growling with need, Cloudjumper drew back out of her, leaving her with less and less support from inside. Just before his tips popped free and her behind dropped to the ground, he reversed direction, beginning to push back in and straightening out Valka.

Valka mewled, wriggling as Cloudjumper pushed back through her cervix. Clamping down with all she had, Valka milked the twin dragonhoods as Cloudjumper once again changed direction.

Cloudjumper growled, sliding in and out faster, working up a rhythm. Valka's back began to whine in protest, the constant pressure of Cloudjumper pressing down, then the awkward bend caused by gravity becoming a significant issue. As if feeling this, Cloudjumper slid two wings back underneath Valka, lifting her off the ground. His third wing pressed against a tree, helping him balance.

Sliding backward and forward on Cloudjumper's wings, feeling her cervix popping with every thrust, Valka barely had time to process what she was seeing. All she could smell was the musk of their lovemaking. The taste of Cloudjumper's pre still tickled her tongue. Cloudjumper's rumbling purring vibrated through his cocks and into her.

And, of course, Cloudjumper worked incredibly hard to engage her sense of touch. Balancing on his hind-legs, he pistoned his hips into and out of Valka, alternatingly pushing her up his wings, then letting her slide a little ways back down. Valka reached up, grabbing his wingtips in an attempt to stop the sliding. Her arms shook, her body too stimulated to properly allow her control of her limbs.

“Cloud… jumper…” Her mind began to fog over, a growing tingling in the tunnel around Cloudjumper's upper shaft predicting the top of her sexual peak.

Cloudjumper didn't change his pace or slow down. Valka's legs fell entirely limp as he pushed through her cervix again, unable to manage any level of control with her nerve endings so on fire. She managed to glance, fascinated, at the tiny bump in her stomach.

He pulled out one last time, then shoved in. Valka's edge came. She moaned and hummed and whined all at the same time, the exterior muscles of her entire lower body falling completely slack. Inside, her vagina and anus milked Cloudjumper for all he was worth, even her cervix twinging as it tried and failed to clamp down on the sliding length of flesh protruding into her womb before it departed.

Cloudjumper roared in return, giving a few slower, more powerful thrusts. Valka lost her grip on his wingtips, bouncing up and down the surface of his flight membranes as he brought her to a crashing finish.

When Valka came down from her high, she had to remember to breathe. Her lower body quivered, used and ready to come to a stop any time. She lay naked on Cloudjumper's wings, looking up at him as he slid out slowly.

Cloudjumper had both of his upper wings braced against trees now. Both of his erections were still rock hard, the tips poking at Valka's holes. He turned his head and flared his crown, asking permission to continue -- he hadn't gotten off yet.

“You know…” Valka gasped, “you don't need… permission… for me… Cloudjumper…”

Cloudjumper crooned, asking anyway.

“Of course… you can… Cloudjumper. I can… go as long… as you need.” She was heaving for air, sort-of undermining her own words, but she was willing to keep going for Cloudjumper even if her body gave out in some way or another. She reached up, grabbing onto his wingtips again.

Taking that as his cue to continue, Cloudjumper poked his way back inside of her. Valka squirmed, feeling the shafts in a new, slimier way now that her arousal had passed. Her vagina thrummed, feeling the shafts and quickly replenishing the arousal she had used getting off.

Cloudjumper popped through her cervix, the delicate inner sphincter still relaxed from her orgasm. Her legs kicked involuntarily, the arousal coiling in her belly taking a spike.

He hilted her, his genital slit pressed against her ass and vagina as he pulled her inward on his wings. Valka wiggled her hips, almost feeling the two shafts rubbing together inside of her. Then, exquisitely, he began to draw the slimy shafts back out. Valka clenched her legs and holes, feeling the slick pillars of flesh sliding out in every bump and vein of arousing glory.

Cloudjumper growled, picking up the pace the moment his tips were about to clear. He rammed back down, filling up Valka's aching need -- and both of her holes. She shivered, feeling her vagina letting out even more fluid to lubricate her mate's passage.

“Ha- ohhh- ha- ohhh- ha-” Cloudjumper's new pace was savage, teasing her with a long draw out, then slamming inward with a quick, hard thrust. Valka's cervix was forced to expand over and over again, allowing her lover sudden and fast entry to her womb. Her legs shook, already racing with the coming explosion of another orgasm.

As Cloudjumper pulled, though, his breathing started to become more erratic. He panted, his pace quickening a little and becoming unsteady. Valka clenched down as best she could through the fog of restored arousal, her cervix complaining with a burst of pleasure as once again it was speared through. 

With a grunt, Cloudjumper drew out and rammed back in even harder, making Valka fumble to keep her grip on his wingtips. He pressed his genital slit into her genitals, finishing the grunt with a whine of need. Valka clenched and stroked with every internal muscle she could feel.

Cloudjumper came, warmth blossoming in Valka's womb and gut. She could feel his seed spurting against the back of her womb and she threw back her head, her mouth open in a silent scream as she passed her peak as well.

Her vagina thrummed, spasming erratically as it attempted to milk Cloudjumper in a coordinated manner. Her cervix clenched, then sparked with pleasure as it rediscovered the cock it had allowed passage into her most sacred of places. Her asshole clenched, almost preventing the passage of Cloudjumper's seed into her behind.

The warmth spread, the spurts turning into a warm glow that pooled and spread. Even as Valka finally began to descend from her peak, she did her best to milk Cloudjumper's lengths for every drop they were worth.

Cloudjumper whined, coming down from his own ejaculation, but still cumming. Gradually, the two of them heaving for just the air needed to think, his seed delivery began to taper off.

Valka lifted her head, looking down at where their hips joined. The near-invisible bump where his cock pressed her womb out into her belly was no longer so near-invisible. It had grown, the seed he delivered into her womb stretching the small space and visibly expanding it a little ways out of her belly. 

It was nothing major. If Cloudjumper could get her pregnant -- if she could still get pregnant at her age -- the bulge would only be her size around three months in, just enough to notice but not enough to impede her.

She released her death grip on Cloudjumper's wings, bringing a hand to the bulge. She pressed down, feeling the liquid pressure inside. Her cervix sparked, her inner vaginal walls letting her know some of the seed had escaped around the inner sphincter and the cock shoved right through it.

Slowly, Cloudjumper began to unsheathe his limpening shafts from Valka’s innards. She whimpered as his upper cock passed her cervix, feeling the spurt of seed escaping and trickling down her vagina’s walls. Her anus clamped, trying to keep her lover inside but ultimately failing.

Cloudjumper cradled her lovingly as his cocks retreated into his genital slit. Valka rubbed her holes with her hands, Cloudjumper's departure leaving her once again aroused.

He wasn't about to leave her to get off on her own. Gently, Cloudjumper moved his supporting wings from the trees down and set Valka back on the ground. She whimpered, arching her hips and begging for what Cloudjumper was about to do.

Her mate stepped away a short distance, turning and bringing his head in toward her thighs. Valka spread her vaginal lips, enticing him.

Cloudjumper stuck his tongue into Valka, at this angle much better equipped to drive it deeper. Valka moaned, the sinuous muscle almost as stimulating as Cloudjumper's retreated cocks. He lapped at her vagina, cleaning up all the seed that had escaped her cervix and lovingly polishing every inner wall. 

Valka shuddered, her legs giving out. Cloudjumper just dug his face in deeper, her thighs resting on two spikes of his crown. Feeling all the raw power between her legs, digging into her hole, Valka moaned again and tried to push herself onto Cloudjumper's face.

Cloudjumper, too, tried to go deeper. His hot breath washing over her clit and belly, Cloudjumper stuck out the whole length of his tongue, digging as deep as he could and just barely tickling Valka’s cervix.

“Ah!” That was enough. With a shout, Valka came again. Her cervix twitched, letting out a dollop of his own cum as a reward for Cloudjumper. Her inner walls spasmed, rubbing his tongue on all sides. She slid off of his face, her legs no longer even able to support her with the help of Cloudjumper's crown. 

Cloudjumper pulled his tongue free of Valka's vibrating hole, licking up the whiteness he'd accumulated and purring. He sat, regally, starting down at Valka with the kindest, most loving expression she had ever seen on any being.

Her orgasm finally abated, Valka struggled to sit up. She could feel the seed in her holes shifting a little, swirling. It would take some time for her body to absorb or expel all of it. She looked up at Cloudjumper, her mate, then had to resist laughing as she caught sight of his face.

A dollop of cum hung from the corner of his mouth, one he'd apparently missed when licking up. She beckoned him down, chuckling, then put her mouth to his, licking up the drop of seed herself. Cloudjumper's lips parted, their tongues intertwining… 

Valka broke the kiss first, needing air. She also needed to not grow aroused again -- if she did, they might be here for hours. “Thank you, Cloudjumper.” She let a smile play across her lips. “That was beautiful.”

Cloudjumper purred, nuzzling her whole naked form with his face. She shivered, quickly stepping away.

“Sorry, love. I can't get hot again. The villagers might wonder where we've been.” She walked over to her clothes, pulling on her boots before realizing she needed pants.

Cloudjumper turned his head, still standing where they'd kissed. He tilted his head.

“Yes, of course that was as good for me as it was for you,” Valka said, chuckling. “It was probably better for me.”

Cloudjumper narrowed his eyes, sitting up and turning his head resolutely out to sea.

“Oh, go ahead, blame me for the anatomy of males,” Valka said, smiling even as she used her sharp, playful barbs. “I'll just go talk to Odin himself now, see if he can't make you boys last any longer.”

Rolling his eyes, Cloudjumper continued to look away. Valka finished securing her coat around herself, walking over to him. She felt slightly unsteady, the seed in her holes sloshing slightly.

“Come. Let's get something to eat.” She climbed onto his neck, careful not to press any part of him into her belly. She didn't want to have to clean up that kind of accident in her own pants. Sitting atop his neck, she gave his crown a rub. “Thank you, Cloudjumper.”

Cloudjumper barked, rustling his crown, then dove over the edge of the cliff. Valka held on easily, maintaining her balance automatically from years of practice.

His seed warmed her belly from the inside, even as sea spray splashed up onto her coat.

They were one, as they had been for years -- as they would forever remain.

-TBtA-


	6. Feelings and the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I was thirty minutes late in posting this. Sorry! Real life happened.**

Ending 3, part 6: Feelings and the Future

-TBtA-

_Three weeks after defeating Drago…_

Hiccup abandoned his food, getting up from his spot at the end of the table. Leaving the other kids to their meaningless banter (and Astrid's attempts to quiet them down so she could think about running the village) he chased after his mom, catching up with her right outside the great hall doors.

“Hiccup?” she asked, turning around. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Hiccup stopped for a second to catch his breath. Even though his limp was barely noticeable, he still hadn't fully recovered from his first escapade with Toothless and all the scars that had left him. He could hardly believe that had been over two weeks ago. “Y- Yeah. There's… something I need to ask you -- a few things, actually -- alone.”

Valka looked around. Most of the Vikings were already in the hall for lunch. They wouldn't be disturbed imminently. Cloudjumper leaned curiously over her head as she shrugged. “What is it?”

“No, I mean alone, alone. As in, even without the dragons.” Toothless, Hiccup's ever-present shadow that had just exited the hall behind him, crooned a question and nudged at his side. “Yeah, sorry bud, but this is really important to me.”

Without even stopping to consider, Valka nodded. “Of course, Hiccup. I'm always here for you.”

Hiccup turned to the forest. “Come on. We shouldn't have to go that far for some priva--”

Toothless, whimpering, blocked his path.

“Toothless, stay,” Hiccup pointed at the ground. “I want to talk to my mom alone.”

Hiccup walked around Toothless, Valka following. After walking a short distance, he found Toothless was still following. Cloudjumper stared curiously from a distance, having not moved at all.

“Stay, Toothless.”

Toothless whimpered again, giving Hiccup big round eyes.

“I'll be fine, bud. And I'm coming back. You know I’ll come back.” Hiccup turned and took a few more steps.

Toothless whimper/growled, pawing the ground as he followed.

“Okay, seriously?” Shaking his head, Hiccup dragged his prosthetic through the grass, leaving a line. “Alright. I'm going this way. You stay on this side until I come back.”

Grumbling, Toothless sat back, narrowing his eyes.

“Stay. I'm coming right back.”

Turning around, Toothless began spitefully ignoring Hiccup. That was fine by the young former chieftain; It gave him an opportunity to get away with Valka.

“Okay mom, come on.” Hiccup set off, strolling along the hill from the great hall and up into the trees. As he went, he passed the statue of Stoick, carved into the mountain. Looking up at it, he winced. What would his dad think about him and Toothless?

As soon as the two of them passed into the treeline, Valka took Hiccup's shoulder. He stopped. “Hiccup, what's wrong?”

Hiccup turned halfway to look at her, then took a step away from her hand. He put his own hand out to a tree, using it to steady himself. “You… uh… The reason you didn't... me and Astrid… Why…?”

The question came out in fragments. He glanced back at Valka out of the corner of his eye as she took a step toward him.

“Did you know?” Hiccup asked, looking down as she took his shoulder again and turned him to face her. “Did you know Toothless was going to… to do what he did?”

He managed to lift his eyes to his mom’s face. She looked deeply concerned by the way he was asking. “Well, I'd had some inklings from how he was behaving, yes. And I did try to mention it before he pushed you out the door.”

Hiccup looked away, taking a deep breath.

“But everything worked out in the end, didn't it?” Valka asked.

Hiccup's breathing hitched. “I didn't want to be with Toothless’.”

His mother leaned back, more than a little surprised. “Now what makes you say--”

“When he pushed me out that door, I had no idea he was…” Hiccup sniffed, tears beginning to form. “...interested. I didn't- didn't know what I was getting into--”

“Shh…” Valka wrapped Hiccup in a hug, trying to calm him down. 

“A- And then he kissed me, mom. A- And I didn't know what to do because I didn't want to b- be involved with him.” As he spoke, the words came faster and faster. 

Valka rubbed his hair, trying to soothe him, at the very least. At the same time, she remained silent, apparently unsure what to say.

Hiccup kept going. “B- But when I- I ran he ch- chased me a- and then h- he--”

He choked, crying into Valka's shoulder. She stood, at a loss for words. For some reason, it made him feel a tiny bit better that she didn't know what to say.

“I- I was b- begging him to stop, mom.”

Valka froze in her comforting, hearing Hiccup bringing her into this. He didn't blame her for anything -- how could he, really, if she hadn't known until it was too late. Still, she seemed to think he did.

“I b- begged him to s- stop a- and then--” He stopped for a moment, catching his breath through another gasping sob. He sank to the ground, pulling Valka with him. “A- And th- then I was- was **sansorðinn** …”

His mother extricated herself from the hug. “I- I don't know the word,” she stammered.

Hiccup's fists clenched. “H- He put his dragonhood i- into m…” He looked further away, turning his head. “... when I was begging him-- begging him to stop.”

Valka said nothing. Hiccup kept going, through the tears.

“I don't… I didn't know what to do. B- But when I g- got away for a s- second and cried out for him to stop and he r- realized what he'd done, he stopped.” Hiccup laughed bitterly. “He thought I'd start enjoying it, and when I didn't… he realized what a mistake he'd made.”

“By the Gods,” Valka whispered.

Hiccup didn't want comfort. He just needed someone else to tell -- someone that wasn't Astrid, because she'd go kill Toothless for this. “B- But that was j- just it. I did enjoy it. I could barely sleep. M- My body wanted it a- again, despite the p- pain, the b- betrayal…”

Valka cupped his face, tears brimming in her own eyes. “I had no idea…”

“I- I was scared of how the village w- would react, t- to a dragon fucker.” Hiccup licked his drying lips, spreading around the salty taste of his own tears. “A- And I knew I c- couldn't s- survive in the wilderness w- without him…”

Valka visibly wilted. “Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Hiccup, Gods, if you don't love Toothless--”

“I d- do!” Hiccup snapped, hiccuping. “I… I just… If Toothless hadn't… hadn't done what he did, I n- never would have realized…” He pushed her hand away. “I wonder what life would have been like. I- If Toothless hadn't. M- Maybe if I hadn't jumped to protect Astrid so bodily, he wouldn't have felt threatened. A- And I'd never know h- he…”

Valka pulled Hiccup back into the hug. “I'm sorry. Gods, I'm sorry. If I'd known…” She trailed off, then pulled back. She held Hiccup at arm’s length, looking at him intensely. “You are happy, though, right? You and Toothless?”

Hiccup wiped at his tearstained eyes. “Y- Yeah. W- We are, I think. And I’m… I’m almost ready to try again. Mating, I mean. I- I think I’ve come up with a way to--”

Cutting him off, Valka hugged Hiccup close. “I just need to know you're happy, Hiccup. Gods know Toothless never meant to hurt you…” She held him for a moment, then added, “I never meant to let you get hurt…”

Sighing, Hiccup wiped his eyes again. “Y- Yeah.”

Valka squeezed. “You are loved, Hiccup.”

Hiccup sniffled. “Yes. Yes, I… I am.”

-TBtA-

_Years after defeating Drago…_

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head. “Toothless never meant to hurt me. He just…” Hiccup trailed off, remembering how his mother had told him the same thing about her kidnapping by Cloudjumper. “He picked up on things I didn't even know.”

Astrid rolled her shoulders. “Well, if that's how you want to see it, I guess. I'm still never going to understand it.”

“And, for you, that's probably a good thing,” Hiccup commented. “I'm sure the village would hate having to switch chiefs again when you resign to marry Stormfly.”

“Hey!”

Hiccup shrugged. “I’m just saying!”

Astrid gave Hiccup a shove, knocking him over. Noticing from the background, Toothless warbled at Hiccup’s predicament.

“Toothless! Don't you laugh! You're supposed to defend me, you crazy reptile!”

Smirking, Astrid put her foot on Hiccup's chest. “Whoops. Looks like I conquered your lover boy, Toothless. What are you going to do about it?” Her eyes widened. “Oh Gods!”

Unceremoniously, Toothless tossed a sapling through the space where Astrid had just been standing. She tumbled to the ground, freeing Hiccup. Toothless warbled with laughter again. “And that's why I love you too, bud!” Hiccup joined in.

-TBtA-

_Decades after defeating Drago…_

“Uncle Hiccup, why don't you have any kids, anyway?”

Hiccup smirked behind his short, stubbly beard, finding the question amusing. Setting down his hammer and shoving his work into the water trough -- it would turn out brittle, but he planned to start it over anyway -- he looked around the forge, spotting the speaker by the door.

It was Snotlout's kid, Spearlout, or something. Hiccup honestly hadn't paid a lot of attention to the village lately. His mind and heart had been in other places. The kid strolled into the shop, picking up a knife and toying with it. Another Viking might have just let him play -- let him learn lessons the hard way -- but Hiccup wasn't just another Viking.

“Careful with that, 'Lout,” Hiccup warned, taking a few steps toward the kid.

“Oh, come on. This?” The kid swung the knife through the air. “My dad taught me how to gut a boar with one of these a month ago!”

Hiccup caught the kid’s hand. “That’s great. But, there aren't any boars here.” He pried the knife from the kid’s fingers, setting it out of reach. “Anyway… you asked a question?”

The kid pouted. “Why can't I play with the knife? Come on…!”

“No knives,” Hiccup admonished.

Sighing, the kid crossed his arms. “Yeah, whatever.”

When the kid didn't make a move to pick anything else up, Hiccup turned and walked back over to the water trough. “So are you going to ask your question? Or did you just come by to distract me from my work?” He bent over, digging around in the water, trying to find what he was working on.

Hopping down from the table, the kid walked over. “Yeah I had a question! Why don't you have any kids?”

Hiccup paused, then pulled his hand back out of the water trough and stood up. The kid stood on the other side of the trough, staring up at him. Hiccup had a flashback to asking Gobber the same question, way back when it was the other way around. Gobber had passed before Snotlout's kid was born. Hiccup still thought about the old smith.

“Uncle Hiccup? Is there something on my face?”

Blinking, Hiccup realized he'd spaced out. He shook his head. “Nah, your face is fine, 'Lout.” Hiccup bent back down, digging into the water trough again. “That's a long story you've just asked about. A long, long story.”

The kid looked down into the trough. “Why are you putting your hand in that dirty water?”

Hiccup chuckled. “I should clean this more often, huh?” His fingers brushed what he was looking for. He grabbed onto it. “Aha, this should help.”

“... I thought you said no knives,” the kid said, turning his head. “That looks like a knife.”

“Nope, not a knife,” Hiccup corrected, handing his work to the kid. “It's a claw. A recreation, anyway. It's not done. I messed up the curve a bit, there, so I'm going to start over.”

The kid poked the tip. “What does this have to do with you not having kids, or getting married?”

Hiccup's mouth quirked again beneath his beard. “Well, I'm sure you've read some of Fishlegs’ books, about the dragons--”

The 'Lout snorted. “What, read? While I'm still alive?” Hiccup shook his head. Once a Jorgenson…

“Well, when I was a kid, only a few years older than you, there were dragons. And the strongest dragon of all was the Night Fury.”

“Yeah, yeah. I've heard all about the dragons.” He turned the claw over in his hand. “You're still not answering my question.”

Hiccup rolled his shoulders, looking around the shop. He considered tidying up while he talked, but that seemed like it would take too much concentration. “I'm not sure your parents would want you telling me this, but you asked. You know where kids come from, right?”

Snotlout's kid snorted. “When a man and a woman Viking love each other very, very much,” he recited.

Hiccup nodded. “Yes,” he coughed, “Well… I never had any Viking woman I loved very, very much.”

He reached out, taking back the claw. Reluctantly, the kid released it. “Then why all the talk about the dragons?”

Hiccup crouched in front of the kid, kneeling on the trough. “Because I loved a dragon very, very mu-- Waugh!”

The trough tipped, spilling water over Hiccup's foot. He lost his balance, falling forward over the trough. The kid sprung back, laughing loudly.

“Ow…” Hiccup lay on the overturned trough, feeling too old and tired to get up.

The kid stopped laughing. “Ha- Hey, you're okay, right?”

Hiccup shook his head. “Yeah, yeah. Fine.” Groaning, he sat up.

The kid’s face shifted. “So… You loved a dragon… Was it the Night Fury? Did you have any dragon kids?”

Reaching up, Hiccup ruffled the kid’s hair with his left hand. “Yeah, it was the Night Fury. Good guess.” His face fell. “As for dragon kids… that's not really how it works…”

“But I thought you loved him very, very much,” Snotlout's kid said. “And then if your kids left with all the other dragons, that would explain why they aren't here…”

Hiccup's right hand stung. He looked down, realizing he'd been holding the claw. The tip was embedded in his palm. “Uh- Well, I shouldn't say any more. Your dad might get mad. 'Corrupting’ his son, or something.” Grunting, Hiccup pulled the claw out of his hand. “Anyway, you should probably get going.” He looked around at the soaked smithy floor. “I've got quite the mess to clean up, thanks to you.”

“Aww, but…”

“Oh, do you want to help?” Hiccup asked, knowing this was a sure way to get rid of the Jorgenson.

“Nope!” The kid ran for the door. “Places to be! I'm late for... a thing! Bye!”

Hiccup chuckled, wincing as his hand complained again. He sat on the trough, not starting the clean up. He really didn't want to. He didn't really need to, either. The work list was short and his apprentice could do everything.

He looked at the malformed claw, now stained with his own blood. His heart ached.

“Gods… Toothless… I miss you so--”

“Hiccup!”

Hiccup flinched, dropping the claw. He began to turn toward the door, but his prosthetic leg slipped on the slick wood floor. He flopped back over the trough, landing on his back.

His apprentice ran over, immediately trying to help him up. “Gods, are you okay? What did you even do?!”

She helped Hiccup into a sitting position, bringing him face to face with her. “Oh, now you show up for work,” he snarked.

Astrid's daughter growled. “It's not my fault my mom insists on taking me training in the woods at all hours.” Noticing his bleeding right hand, she grabbed for it. “What in Hel's-- How did you do this to yourself?!”

“Oh yes, it was quite the tale,” Hiccup joked as his apprentice prodded at his hand. “See, a troll was trying to steal one of my socks--”

“Hiccup!” his apprentice snapped, “Not helping!” She dragged him to his feet, kicking his prosthetic to a stop when it began to slide. “Come on. You're going to see Elder Valka.”

Hiccup bent back down, picking up the malformed claw he'd been working on. He tried to pocket it before--

“What is that?” Astrid's daughter snatched it out of his hand. “You were trying to make a dragon claw. Really? For Thor's sake, Hiccup, nobody's seen a dragon for twenty years!”

“Would you believe me if I told you it was a belt buckle?” Hiccup asked, remembering the last bone Gobber's Boneknapper rival had needed to complete its armor.

“That's it!” she snapped, “Out of the smithy! Git, you senile moron!” His apprentice put the claw in his left hand, then began pushing him toward the door. “I don't know why my mom put up with you as the only smith. Where's the work list?”

“In the drawer under the window as always,” Hiccup responded.

“Really?” Astrid's daughter asked, “Because it wasn't last week!”

“For the last time,” Hiccup snorted as she shoved him out the door, “Fishlegs stole it so he could copy it! That wasn't my fault!”

His apprentice gave him one last shove into the town square. “Elder Valka's. Now. Go. If I find out you didn't see her, I will get my mom to cut you into strips to serve for dinner!”

Hiccup took a moment to steady himself, then began the long trek to the far side of the island, through three forest.

The sun was setting by the time he arrived. He took a very long route, avoiding the cove near the middle of the island. He didn't want to go back to that place. His heart ached to go, but he didn't want to. He knew he might never leave.

The hut was small, built right onto the edge of a cliff. The sound of surf crashing echoed from below, off the edge. The grass in the area grew wild and tall, despite the limited sunlight, as if cultivated.

Hiccup knocked on the door. A triplet of footsteps walked across the interior, coming up to the door, then opening it. His mom stood in the doorway, grey and fading, but still moving around on her own two feet, leaning on a staff for support. She reminded Hiccup a little of Mildew before that old cretin disappeared for good, but so much more kindly.

“Hiccup,” she said, her voice raspy with disuse. She said nothing more, instead stepping out of the way. Hiccup walked inside, looking around the small space.

The inside of the hut was much as Elder Gothi's had been, herbs and spices hanging everywhere. Valka, in all her time adventuring, had picked up more than a passing knowledge of plants and their uses. She'd taken well to the title of village healer after Gothi had passed. Wearily, Hiccup sat down in a chair at her table -- one of two -- and presented his hands, the right now covered in dried blood.

Valka almost jumped into action, setting her staff against the table and picking up his hand to poke and prod at it. After ascertaining his bone hadn't been damaged, she gave him a questioning glance.

“I- Erm…” Hiccup turned over his left hand, presenting the claw he'd been making. Valka snatched it. 

After recognizing what it was -- a recreation of a dragon claw made of metal -- she gave him a motherly glare. Setting it on the table, she used her staff to walk over to a shelf on the far side of the room, retrieving a piece of paper and a pencil, then hobbling back. Sitting down heavily in the far chair, she scrawled out a note and pushed it across the table to Hiccup.

“Yes, mom, I know my hand's going to be just fine on its own. You know how Astrid's daughter is, though.”

Valka snorted in amusement, then pulled the sheet of paper back. With a much more serious expression, she wrote out a much more legible sentence. “ _Why did you make it?_ ”

Hiccup looked at the claw, sitting on the corner of the table, stained with his blood. He knew the answer perfectly well, but coming out and saying it was far harder than thinking about it.

Reaching across the table, Valka underlined the question without turning the paper around, staring intently at Hiccup.

“I…” Hiccup's hands clenched, his right complaining. “I miss him, mom. So much. T- Too much.” His voice wavered. His eyes stung. Hiccup wouldn't let himself cry, though. He was too damn old for that.

Valka snatched the piece of paper, quickly and legibly writing out another line. “ _You are too young to die_.”

“That's not true,” Hiccup snarled. “Gods, do you know how much I wanted to go with him, then? When all the dragons…” He clenched his fists again, intentionally closing his right hand too hard. He needed to feel the pain, to feel something other than his aching loss. “I want to stop missing him, mom. I… I need to…”

His mother underlined the statement, staring at him, then took the paper back and wrote something else. “ _Why now_?”

Hiccup sighed. “I wasn't going to… do it today.” He reached over with his right hand, the wound re-opened by his bad treatment. He picked up the claw and set it in front of himself. “It was going to be next week.”

Valka’s gaze dropped, staring at his bleeding hand. The red liquid stained the tabletop. Neither of them made a move to stem the dripping or save the table. Slowly, she underlined “ _Why_?”

Hiccup grimaced. “Next week is my birthday, mom. I'm… I'm going to be twice as old as I was when… the dragons…”

Valka set the pencil down in front of herself, about where Hiccup had the claw in front of himself. She let the silence hang until Hiccup couldn't bear it anymore.

“I can't go on missing him like this, mom!” Hiccup snapped.

The piece of paper spun back to Valka under her fingers. She lifted the pencil, writing in a new question. “ _Then why did you stay_?”

Hiccup looked down. “Th-... The village needed me. Gobber didn't train Astrid, or Fishlegs, or Snotlout. And when the dragons… He was already old. He didn't have time to teach someone else.” Fingering the claw, Hiccup flipped it over.

“ _Can your apprentice do everything Gobber could_?” The scratching of Valka's pencil stopped and the page flicked back around to face him, leaving Hiccup to answer.

“Can she do everything? Yes. She just… doesn't put her mind to it. She's like Astrid was, all duty and no imagination. She doesn't name her weapons…” Hiccup snorted, remembering a few of Gobber's favorites. “Doesn't build catapults into everything -- not that we need them anymore…”

Valka took the page back, then wrote another question. The paper was becoming quite full of charcoal marks. “ _Have you done everything you feel that you need to_?”

Hiccup rolled his shoulders. “Without the dragons… I don't feel like there's anything to do anymore.” The silence stretched on, but it wasn't the same tension that caused him to snap earlier. Valka was waiting for him to ask a question of his own. “Why… are you asking these things?”

An age-old frown played across Valka's lips. She flipped the page over. “ _I'm tired too, but… I always felt like when the time was right, there'd be a sign._ ”

“This is my sign, mom,” Hiccup asserted. “I'm double the age I was... next week.”

Valka said nothing.

“I need him back, mom.”

“ _I can't bury you, too._ ”

Hiccup's breathing hitched. He looked up into his mom's eyes, seeing tears welling in her old face. He considered his words carefully, feeling both how wrong the suggestion was, but also the physical need to go to Toothless, to find his mate after all these years. “Then don't, mom. Let's… go together.”

Valka stood abruptly from the table, wobbling. She grabbed her staff, then limped around the table. Before Hiccup could react, she grabbed the dragon claw and tossed it out the window.

“Mom!” Hiccup had been planning to make another claw, but after hurting himself with that particular one, it had gained almost a symbolism for him. Seeing it go out the window made his heart twinge, thinking that Valka was going to tell him to stay the course until his natural death.

Wobbling even with her staff’s support, Valka returned to her side of the table and sat. Taking up her pencil, she wrote, “ _We're not using those_.”

Hiccup felt a tiny tingle of worry, but he ignored it. The claw had seemed like a relatively low-pain way to go. But if his mom wanted them to go some other way…

“ _We're sailing north._ ”

-TBtA-

_Next week…_

Hiccup and Valka told everyone they were preparing for a pilgrimage to Valka's sanctuary, former home of the great Bewilderbeast and Valka, before the fight against Drago. It wasn't a lie. They planned to go there and, if they were still alive, continue onward.

When Hiccup told Astrid, she'd given him a glare the heat of which not even dragonfire could match. Her daughter had told her of the dragon claw incident and, given the symbolism of the dragons to Hiccup and Valka, it wasn't hard to make the leap to their actual plan. Nonetheless, Astrid gave them a small, sturdy boat to take on their trip, along with a week's supplies for the both of them.

Snotlout, shrewd hoarder that he was, had amassed a fortune that rivalled the actual gold collection of the village Berk itself -- mostly by buying things when they were out of season and selling them back when the time was right. When he heard about the trip, he sent along another week's supplies and his best wishes. He appeared to be oblivious to the idea that the supplies he'd contributed probably wouldn't get used.

Fishlegs wasn't nearly as oblivious as Snotlout. When he heard about the trip, he'd rattled off something about the dangers of the trip and the horrid time of year, then realized Hiccup wasn't listening. Seeing Hiccup's non-concern he’d realized Hiccup and Valka had no plans of returning. In the few days they had remaining, he grilled Hiccup as often as possible on smithing techniques and every last fact they might have missed about dragons. He said it was for the future generations. Dutifully, he transcribed every half-remembered idea Hiccup came up with.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had finally split apart after the dragons disappeared. Ruffnut followed Eret out to sea as the former trapper slowly took over trader Johann’s old routes. Tuffnut stayed on Berk, becoming a farmer like many other Vikings.

A large number of villagers gathered to see them off as the morning rose on Hiccup's birthday. In the crowd, Hiccup spotted Gustav and his fiancé, Helga (who had finally grown into her face), Sven’s kid, and many more he couldn't recall the names of. Many of them waved tools and weapons Hiccup had made or limbs Valka had managed to save from infections. 

And then they were on the open ocean, Berk a retreating speck on the horizon. Hiccup sat down heavily on a crate of supplies, exhausted by having to singlehandedly do all the sail work to get them out of the harbor. Manning the rudder, Valka chuckled.

“Are we even going to be able to find the sanctuary? The last time we saw it, back when we could just fly up there, it was melting away…”

Valka shrugged. Wearily, Hiccup shook his head. It didn't matter if they did. What mattered was that they were going home.

-TBtA-

The storm formed without warning, only partway through the first night. Hiccup was awoken by seawater splashing over the gunwale, hitting him square in the face. He scrambled to his feet, his prosthetic sliding.

His mother lay unmoving on the deck, by the till. She'd had watch and maybe had thought to guide them around the storm, turning their ship broadside to it. That had made the waves far worse. The boat rocked hard as another wave slammed into the side, tilting it violently. In her age, she must have slipped and fallen.

Hiccup scrambled back to her, flipping her over. The rough wood of the deck had left a large gash in her forehead. Terrified, Hiccup put his head to her chest, listening for breathing or a heartbeat.

He heard nothing. She was gone.

Sliding across the deck as the ship was rocked by another wave, Hiccup grabbed onto the till and tried to turn. He had no idea which way north was, but it didn't matter. He had to point the boat's nose into the waves or he'd lose the ship.

The sail snapped and fluttered as the winds changed wildly. He was getting no push, no speed. He couldn't turn the ship.

Turning himself, Hiccup spotted another wave approaching. It had to be at least double the size of the others. Letting go of the rudder, he sat and watched it rush in. His fear evaporated. His mom had already gone to Cloudjumper, now he was going to Toothless.

The wave crashed across the deck. The last thing Hiccup felt was his head smacking into the slick deck.

…

Except that wasn't the end. The feeling of the cold water didn't go away. Kicking, Hiccup found his hands breaking the surface. He heaved himself upward, gasping for air as soon as his head was clear.

The storm was gone. So was the ship. The sun shone overhead, beating down on docile, frigid ocean waters.

Ahead of him, Hiccup spotted an island. A curved dome of ice capped the island, smooth and round but dotted with spikes of ice. On the shore, a figure clambered out of the water.

Hiccup swam forward, finding to his surprise that the ground began only a few strokes ahead of him. Walking on the bottom, he did his best to move inland to catch up with the other person.

Panting and heaving, he did catch up. The figure heard him turning and smiling back at him. “Hiccup!”

“Mom?” Hiccup asked, surprised. She looked young again -- younger even than when he'd met her. The staff she'd wielded when fighting Drago hung on her back as if she'd never lost it. “Where are we?”

Valka gestured back up at the ice dome, the large island. “Look, Hiccup. Don’t you remember?”

Hiccup looked at the dome and he did remember. It was the sanctuary, the home of the dragons. “But… But the sanctuary was destroyed. When we were fighting Drago…”

She shushed him. “We wanted to go home, Hiccup. And we did.”

Hearing a loud bark, Hiccup looked up. A black head poked up past one of the ice spikes, piercing green eyes staring down at him. Another dragon joined it, its four wings rustling behind its back.

He gave his mom a glance. Giggling with youthful abandon, she began running up the shore, toward the mountain.

Hiccup followed, gaping. “Toothless?!” he shouted up at the black dragon, scarcely believing it.

Toothless roared, launching down at him. He flapped, then dove perfectly, even though Hiccup could see the flash of red on his tail that indicated the prosthetic. As he landed, the prosthetic fell limp, as if suddenly made inanimate.

“Bud!” Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless’ neck. Toothless growled and pulled away, then drove his snout in for a full-on kiss. He messed it up, though, accidentally headbutting Hiccup in the face. Hiccup grinned anyway. “Gods, Toothless, I missed you so much!”

Toothless warbled happily, then gestured to his back, kneading the ground in his let's-go-flying kind of way. Still grinning, Hiccup stood back up and hopped on.

“How were you--” Before Hiccup had time to ask his question, Toothless launched into the air. Hiccup locked in his prosthetic to Toothless’ saddle by muscle memory, feeling the rightness as he flicked Toothless’ fin open.

Together, they shot high into the sky. As they leveled off, Hiccup saw even more dragons streaming out of the sanctuary. Suddenly, a massive shape broke the surface of the sea, pushing aside an iceberg.

As the shape opened its eyes, Hiccup gasped. “The Bewilderbeast!”

Toothless warbled again, weaving happily in the air.

Hiccup looked down at everything, his stupid grin beginning to hurt his face. For the first time since the dragons disappeared, Hiccup actually genuinely felt joyful.

Where he was didn't matter. How he'd gotten here didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was with his closest love in a place of peace.

-TBtA-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **That's the end of the main branch of “Those Below the Alpha,” ladies and gents! Check out the alternate endings for some horror and some fluff!**  
>     
>  **Ending 1: Toothless doesn't ever have sex with Hiccup. The situation defuses itself, Toothless -- realizing that he nearly hurt Hiccup and people Hiccup cares about -- actually listens to Hiccup and backs down on the Alpha powers. Toothless never reveals his feelings and everything returns to normal. Essentially a reversion to canon.**
> 
> **Ending 2: Toothless goes mad with power and rapes Hiccup to death. Nobody is happy in this ending.**


End file.
